Itinéraire
by Maneeya
Summary: Cela aurait dû être leur première rencontre si seulement ce n'était pas la seconde. UA pour les amoureux de Gajeel et Levy.
1. Chapter 1

**Itinéraire**

 **I. La rencontre**

— Où désirez-vous aller ?

Gajeel fut surpris par cette voix qu'il reconnut sur le champs. Il se retourna, baissa le regard, et celui-ci tomba sur une jeune femme vraiment petite à la tignasse bleue. Longtemps il s'était demandé s'il s'agissait de sa couleur naturelle. La fillette ne semblait pas être du genre à se teindre les cheveux mais qu'en savait-il lui ? – rien.

— Tant que j'peux partir de c'trou, ça m'va.

Elle redressa son parapluie rose qu'elle semblait avoir du mal à tenir à cause du vent. Pas étonnant, elle était vraiment minuscule et avait apparemment la peau sur les os. Elle continuait à lui sourire et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête de la suivre. Le voyageur abordait un bandage souillé à son bras gauche et portait un sac minuscule de son autre main.

Gajeel souhaitait partir dans un endroit où il serait inconnu. Certes, impossible qu'il passe inaperçu, pas avec sa corpulence et ses piercings, mais au moins il ne serait pas précédé de sa réputation. Oui, c'était bien le lieu le problème, pas lui.

Ils débouchèrent sur le parking situé derrière la station essence et la boutique ouverte non-stop. Il y avait aussi pas mal de voitures présentes – l'effet des vacances – mais aussi une dizaine de camions et trois camping-car. Gajeel tenta immédiatement de deviner qu'elle était la voiture de cette petite jeune femme.

Peut-être la cabriolet bleue avec les rayures blanches ? Non, ça devait être la vieille rouge qui indiquait clairement « possédée par une étudiante fauchée ». Oh oh, il a trouvé _la_ voiture de la petite bleuté : une minuscule bagnole de deux places avec des fleurs sur le capot. Gajeel n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait être vu en public dans ça, parce qu'il jurerait sur...

— J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les camions, sourit la fillette déjà en train d'ouvrir les portières.

Elle était si petite qu'elle eut du mal à grimper à l'intérieur de l'engin. Gajeel se demanda pendant toute la manœuvre s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à choisir puisque son visage n'arrivait pas à former aucune expression.

Lorsqu'il monta à son tour dans le camion, il découvrit que lui aussi était en difficulté ne pouvant se servir que de son bras droit. Une fois assis sur l'immense banquette, Gajeel recommença à observer sa bienfaitrice.

Son fauteuil l'avalait toute entière. Le volant en face d'elle était immense en comparaison, comme si elle s'était retrouvée dans un monde de géants. Il était sous le choc, non seulement elle était majeure mais elle avait plus de vingt-et-un ans – certainement plus vu la facilité avec laquelle elle manie son engin.

— Je me présente, je m'appelle Levy. Et vous, quel est votre nom ?

Ce contraste entre sa voix, tout douce qu'il qualifierait d'enfantine, et ses gestes assurés et mesurés était trop énorme. La jeune femme prit une demi-seconde pour hausser un sourcil dans sa direction.

— Gajeel.

— C'est un plaisir.

L'homme grogna. Il était, de base, loin d'être quelqu'un de sociable, encore pire lorsqu'il était blessé. Ils passèrent ainsi une heure sans dire un mot.

Gajeel changea son bandage la conductrice souriait de ses gestes maladroits. Il avait alors hésité entre l'engueuler et boire un peu de vodka. La pluie rendait le voyage morose et ennuyeux, la musique classique que diffusait la radio n'arrangeait pas son affaire. En fait, il finit juste par s'endormir. Il espéra, avant de complètement sombrer, qu'il ne baverait pas devant la fillette.

Il se réveilla d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. Dormir dans un véhicule avait cet effet enchanteur. Gajeel regretta son lit (enfin matelas à même le sol), les voisins du dessous dont les enfants sautaient sur leur lit dès six heures du mat', et la mémé d'à côté qui lui laissait toujours un tupperware bien garni sur son seuil. D'ailleurs il avait une de ces dalles ! Voilà une bonne raison de se redresser.

Le camion était garé sur un parking. La jeune femme dormait, appuyée contre la portière, les cuisses repliées contre son ventre. Étonnamment son visage abordait une expression des plus neutres, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître Gajeel s'était habitué à la voir sourire. Le sourire faisait parti d'elle.

De toute façon, il ne voyait quasi rien. Il faisait nuit, il ne restait que quelques étoiles ainsi que trois vieux lampadaires pour éclairer tout ça. Juste en face de lui, il y avait une feuille et une boîte en carton.

 _Gajeel,_

 _Dans cette boîte, il y a de la nourriture thaï c'est pour toi. En espérant que tu n'aies rien contre celle-ci. Il y a des bouteilles d'eau dans la glacière au sol. Je compte sur toi pour le petit déjeuner. Bon app'._

L'homme fixa la note plusieurs secondes. Oh il comprenait parfaitement, le soucis c'était sa façon d'écrire : aussi assurée que lorsqu'elle conduisait.

Avec son bandeau à fleurs, sa robe de couleur vive, ses petites ballerines pastel et son sourire incessant, elle ne correspondait pas au portrait type de la femme sûre d'elle. Surtout vu sa taille de lilliputienne.

Il mangea ce qu'elle avait acheté pour lui, rien d'extraordinaire en fait. Il chercha dans la glacière qui servait normalement à conserver les bouteilles ou aliments au frais, il y avait aussi de la musique – Gajeel fut étonné par la diversité des artistes – mais aussi deux ou trois livres ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles, d'eau, de jus de fruits, un thermos contenant du... café apparemment et par dessus tout ça, son sac à main en cuir. Il finit la bouteille d'eau entamée puis referma la glacière.

Il chercha ensuite son propre sac et fit le compte de ses économies – instant qu'il avait repoussé depuis sa fuite. Quelques centaines de jewels, pas de quoi s'offrir une nouvelle vie. Mais suffisamment pour payer un truc pour le petit dej'. Néanmoins cet achat attendrait puisque rien n'était ouvert en plein milieu de la nuit.

Il parcourut du regard l'habitacle. Plusieurs emballages sombres, une seule chose brillait : une bande. Gajeel vérifia rapidement que la conductrice dormait bien avant de saisir la pochette à la bande brillante. Une trousse de secours, conclut-il, pile poil ce dont il avait besoin. De sa main droite, il désinfecta sa plaie. Il entendit Levy remuer, signe qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

Concentré sur sa blessure, il se fit surprendre par un petit pied qui vint se presser contre sa cuisse. Il arrivait même pas à être en colère contre elle et de toute façon cela n'aurait pas servi à grand chose. Elle ne s'excusa pas une fois redressée se contentant de boire une gorgée d'eau avant de reprendre la route.

— Alors, finit-elle par dire après une trentaine de minutes de silence, tous ces piercings ont une signification particulière ?

— Non, ' servent qu'à me rendre encore plus effrayant.

— En ce cas, il aurait aussi fallu qu'ils soient rouges ou au moins multicolores, poursuit-elle très sérieuse. J'ai une meilleure idée : imitation diamant puisque je suppose que ce n'est pas possible de faire ça avec des vrais. Néanmoins ce serait le top question menace.

Gajeel resta interdit. Ce-n'est-pas-possible. C'est une _fillette_. Et les fillettes tremblent de peur devant lui. Ouais, mais une fillette au volant d'un poids lourd quand même, lui glissa une petite voix. Peu importe elle était haute comme trois tomates-cerises.

En plus de cela, sa phrase sonnait un peu trop ironique tout de même alors qu'il n'avait dit que la vraie vérité : tout le monde – sauf lilliputienne – avait peur de tous ses piercings. Pourquoi pas elle ? Parce qu'elle l'avait déjà vu ? Parce qu'elle avait appris par n'importe quel pouvoir paranormal qu'il ne souhaitait plus faire de mal à quiconque ? Ou peut-être que c'était ce truc-là – comment ça s'appelait ? – l'intuition féminine ?

Il surprit un de ses regards, celui-ci était inquiet. Et merde, il abaissa le pare-soleil devant lui et se détailla. Avait-il l'air d'un tueur en série ?

— Gajeel, il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie.

Génial maintenant elle le regardait comme un extraterrestre. Il se demanda ce que ça faisait d'être banal. Ça devait être putain de trop cool. Ne plus subir tous ces regards perpétuels, tous ces préjugés capitaux. Être juste quelqu'un.

Il finit par s'apercevoir, bien que partiellement aveugle, que sa conductrice souhaitait ré-initier l'essai d'une discussion. Sa moue révélait son état de réflexion intense. Gajeel coupa court à tout ceci, il n'avait aucune envie de faire ami-ami. Surtout pas avec elle.

Il mit la radio et la voix d'une jeune homme – qu'il soupçonnait de ne pas avoir mué – leur transmit un quelconque savoir scientifique. Gajeel mit une dizaine de minutes avant de comprendre que le débat concerné des hypothèses sur le cerveau.

Quelle idée de perdre son temps avec ça. Ces babillages pouvaient servir au mieux comme berceuse. Aussi il fut surpris d'entendre la gamine jurer comme un charretier – l'empêchant brutalement de s'endormir. Devant son regard courroucé, elle le défia trente secondes avant de se souvenir qu'elle devait se concentrer sur la route. Pourtant, aucun doute qu'elle n'a aucunement apprécié son regard noir. Peu importe, lui aurait voulu se rendormir. Il était blessé merde.

— Il y a un soucis ?

— J'aurais voulu dormir.

Quand il la vit lever les yeux au ciel, il pensa à revoir sa politique de non-violence, juste pour lui faire peur.

— Pas la peine de ronchonner, je me tais.

Gajeel souffla de soulagement. Il se blottit un peu plus contre la portière métallique, étrangement il a toujours apprécié ce contact dure et froid. Il semblerait que cela lui ressemblait. De là, il pouvait en toute discrétion continuer d'observer la camionneuse.

Elle semblait toujours concentrée sur sa conduite mais ses lèvres ne cessaient de remuer. Un de ses petits doigts cognait contre son volant. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était en colère ? Parce que si c'était le cas, il aurait bien du mal à arrêter de rire.

Gajeel sentit quelque chose d'étrange en lui. Ses muscles se tendirent – méfiant comme il était – et réveillèrent sa douleur au bras. Un jour, promis, il la mettra en rogne.

— Bon, pourquoi tu peux pas te voir ce type ?

— C'est un pseudo scientifique con et buté qui ne comprend pas quand il est tant de sortir du ring.

Gajeel ricana imaginant mal cette petite sur un ring.

— Des envies violentes te prennent ?

— Pourquoi pas, il paraît que ça défoule.

— Tu sais te battre au moins ?

— Mmh... je connais quelques bases.

— J'en doute, ria-t-il.

— Et vous devez être bien placé pour le savoir.

Sa voix avait changé, pour dire cette dernière phrase elle était complètement neutre. Neutre mais très tranchante. Gajeel fut autant blessé que surpris. Elle n'avait pas oublié. Elle n'avait pas oublié ses coups. Mais quelle idée d'être monté dans ce putain de camion ! Comme si elle aurait pu oublier.

Lui même se souvenait parfaitement de tous ceux qui l'avaient cogné. Pourquoi il n'en serait pas de même pour elle ? Pourquoi serait-elle différente sur ce point ? Ça lui faisait mal à la tête rien que d'y penser. Principalement parce que s'il se rappelait clairement des coups qu'il avait reçus, il n'avait pas aussi bonne mémoire pour ceux qu'il avait donnés.

Il fallait qu'il calme le jeu avec la jeune fille, non femme aux cheveux bleus, il se sentait un peu trop proche d'elle. C'était de sa faute, elle devrait être plus froide avec lui. Ils avaient besoin de distance s'ils voulaient s'en sortir entier. Mission numéro un, trouver un terrain plat. Hors de question de laisser la discussion tourner autour de l'agression.

— Vous avez fait des études ?

Voilà ! très bien le vouvoiement bonne manière d'être cordial et neutre. Ce n'est pas dure. De son côté, la conductrice suivit le mouvement. Elle ne fit plus aucune allusion à l'agression comme s'il n'y en avait pas eu.

Elle lui parla de son ancien lycée, des professeurs l'ayant marquée, de ses cours préférés. Quand Gajeel lui demanda si elle était forte, elle se contenta de réponde « ça va, je me débrouillais _»_ alors qu'il était sûr qu'elle était dans les premiers de son établissement.

Finalement, il s'intéressa à son histoire, à sa déception lorsqu'elle n'a pas pu aller à l'université où elle avait pourtant été acceptée, aux difficultés qu'elle a rencontré pour passer son diplôme par correspondance. Et encore elle n'avait passé que le premier niveau parce que son travail – dans une usine – lui prenait trop de temps et d'énergie.

Voilà comment ils en sont venus à parler de son travail actuel. Un travail certes fatiguant et exigent mais qui lui permettait d'éviter de supporter des pitreries immatures, de pouvoir écouter la radio et ainsi participer aux débats littéraires, être au courant des nouveautés scientifiques, écouter des humoristes ou un peu de musique.

Gajeel était réellement détendu. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour acheter le petit déjeuner – offert par monsieur – puis avaient filé sur l'autoroute. Ils avaient mangé et discuté en même temps, Gajeel n'avait pas vu les heures passer. Il appréciait discuter avec Levy.

Jamais elle n'avait été hautaine. Et même s'ils n'avaient parlé que de sa vie à elle, la conductrice attendait toujours un mot de la part de son interlocuteur une remarque drôle, son avis, ou parfois une question.

Puis lorsqu'à midi il était allé chercher un menu – cette fois offert par elle – et avait deviné ce qui plairait à Levy, il comprit qu'il y avait très peu de distance entre eux. Et pire, qu'il en était satisfait.

Sur les coups de quinze heures, Levy ralentit l'allure dans un zone portuaire. Elle se gara et lui demanda de rester à l'intérieur. Gajeel obéit, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à visiter : il ne voyait qu'un entassement de conteneurs, des grues, une gare au loin et quelques camions qui se baladaient.

Cinq minutes plus tard Levy réapparut, ayant toujours autant de mal à monter dans le camion. Ils repartirent rapidement direction Hôsenka. D'après Levy, cette ville n'était pas loin demain ils seraient arrivés.

— Ce soir, c'est hôtel, annonça la conductrice en entrant dans une petite ville.

Gajeel souffla de soulagement, même s'il appréciait la compagnie de Levy, cette banquette commençait à lui sortir par les yeux. Toujours aussi sûre d'elle, Levy se gara.

— Cela vous dérange si on prend une chambre pour deux ? Afin de réduire les dépenses.

Il hocha la tête pour signaler son accord bien qu'un peu gêné. Il n'était pas pudique et n'avait aucun complexe par rapport à son corps. Mis à part son faciès de tueur en série – à ce qu'il paraît. Il n'empêche qu'il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal.

Vraiment stupide. Ce n'était pas une gosse, elle avait sûrement déjà vu un homme nu. Rien que cette idée le choqua. Son cerveau s'obstinait à la voir comme une fillette. Pourquoi ? Elle était adulte.

Pour l'instant ils n'ont parlé que de ses occupations. Elle n'a glissé aucun mot sur un petit ami. Pourtant une fille comme ça devait bien avoir un copain. Un gars mignon la traitant comme une princesse. Putain il fallait qu'il sache si ce gars existait.

Ils atterrirent au restaurant de l'hôtel où ils discutèrent encore. Il n'arrivait pas à lui faire dire si oui ou non elle avait quelqu'un. Alors lui aussi la laissait dans le doute. Ça la fit sourire.

Quand leurs assiettes présentant leur entrée furent enlevées, Levy sortit une enveloppe et lui offrit. D'un regard il la questionna sur les cinquante jewels qui étaient entre ses mains.

— La livraison d'aujourd'hui, c'est ton pourcentage puisque grâce à toi le trajet m'a paru plus court.

— Tu m'donnes ça pour que je paie le resto ?

Elle ria, rejetant la tête en arrière.

— Je crois, mon cher monsieur, que vous commençait à me connaître d'un peu trop près.

Gajeel se retrouvait hypnotiser par sa voix joueuse, ses yeux brillants et sa lèvres qu'elle mordillait. Le serveur arriva à temps pour pas qu'il se pose de questions sur son attitude ensorcelante.

Ils rirent une bonne partie de la soirée. Même s'ils évitaient de parler d'eux, ils ne manquaient pas de sujets de discussion. Ils avaient parlé musique, et des concerts auxquels ils ont assistés. Ils avaient classé leurs films préférés. Gajeel avait été étonné – dans le bon sens – de voir que Levy n'était pas fan de romances.

Selon elle, elle se rattrapait avec les livres puisque malgré sa collection réduite, Levy était une grande lectrice. Et elle avait donc été choquée de son manque de connaissances littéraires. Quand il lui avait donné son explication habituelle, à savoir « c'est chiant _»_ , elle avait été si estomaquée qu'elle a juré qu'elle trouverait un livre qu'il jugerait passionnant. Impossible selon Gajeel.

Puis sans savoir comment, ils se sont mis à parler des gens qu'ils ont connu ou croisés.

La jeune homme appréciait toujours autant la manière dont Levy discutait. Tordante. La conductrice était douée pour faire des imitations. Elle avait aussi un timbre de voix qui s'accordait toujours avec ses mots. Et surtout, surtout, elle avait une façon de penser originale. Alors que les autres étaient pratiquement tous pareils, elle détonnait.

Ça devait être son comportement, elle n'essayait pas de lui plaire lui semblait-il. Au moment où il commençait à se dire qu'elle était trop gentille, elle devenait délicieusement piquante. En fin de soirée, quatre heures après qu'ils se soient installés – on pouvait difficilement manger plus lentement – ils étaient l'un comme l'autre incapable de se remémorer tous leurs sujets de discussion. Ils s'étaient trop amusés. Bon ils avaient aussi un peu bu.

Levy partit chercher deux cafés – pour leur donner la force de monter les escaliers – et en même temps elle en profita pour régler l'addition. Gajeel finit par s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir réapparaître. Pas pour elle, soyons clairs, pour le café.

Il s'approcha du bar, se disant qu'elle avait peut-être croisé une connaissance – ou même le fameux petit-copain s'il existe. Seulement aucune touffe bleue au bar. La barmaid qui l'avait reconnu lui indiqua que son amie était sortie rapidement puis avait tourné à gauche. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête. Il était à deux doigts de partir quand la jeune femme l'arrêta et lui demanda si la fille qu'il cherchait était une amie ou une petite-amie. Comprenant, il la détailla rapidement du regard. Aucun doute, elle était attirante.

— Pas intéressé, dit-il avant de sortir.

Il se dit que cette nuit, il regretterait d'avoir rejeter une femme qui semblait ne demander qu'un bon rapport. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il était surtout inquiet de voir Levy une clope entre les lèvres et les deux cafés à côté d'elle sur le banc. Elle avait le regard fixé au loin.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle fumait, ça l'étonnait après son discours « c'est important de prendre soin de son corps ». Il vint juste en face d'elle, s'appuyant contre la barrière dans son dos. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent bien de surprise mais elle se contenta de souffler un peu de fumée.

— C'est pas très bio, fit-il remarquer.

Elle rit jaune mais jeta la cigarette au sol. Elle l'écrasa avant d'annoncer de façon très solennelle :

— J'arrête.

Gajeel n'en fut pas rassuré. Son amie semblait toujours abattue. Et même s'il ne la connaissait que depuis peu, il s'était habitué à la voir sourire. Il plissa les yeux.

— Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie ?

Levy fit une petite moue attitude qu'elle prenait souvent quand elle souhaitait faire de la rétention d'information.

— Un type m'a demandée où étaient mes parents.

Gajeel fut complètement déboussolé. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire qu'un gars (sûrement soûl) lui demande où se trouvaient ses parents. Pourquoi elle était partie s'asseoir sur un banc, avec une clope pour toute compagnie à cause d'une simple et stupide question.

— Tu comprends pas, soupira-t-elle. J'en ai marre de passer pour une enfant. J'en ai marre de devoir montrer ma carte d'identité, de supporter toutes leurs questions : t'es en fugue gamine ? Où sont tes parents ? Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ? Tu es sûre que t'as l'âge de boire ? As-tu le permis ?

— Essaie de prendre un peu de distance.

Elle rit jaune, de nouveau.

— Ça fait cinq ans que je prends du recul. Je sature.

— Bon d'accord, ces mecs sont chiants mais ce sont qu'des inconnus, on s'en tape de ce qu'ils pensent.

— Même quand ils cessent d'être des inconnus, ils n'arrêtent pas, confia la jeune femme en se relevant. Elle resta face à lui et murmura : Même les hommes que je désire me voient comme une enfant. Ils m'appellent _fillette_. Ils me considèrent comme une petite sœur. Quand je leur fais une déclaration, ils répondent _c'est adorable_ ou _t'es mignonne_.

— C'est pas une insulte, tenta-t-il.

— Gajeel imagine une femme qui te plaît, lui ordonna-t-elle en se postant devant lui. T'es pas amoureux ni rien mais tu meurs d'envie de te la faire. Tu la chauffes et tout et là elle te fait un petit sourire puis te dit _t'es mignon_. Tu le prends comme un compliment ou comme une insulte ?

Gajeel resta un moment silencieux. Pour lui c'était évident, se faire traiter de mignon était une insulte. Mais il aurait jamais cru que la petite bleue pensait pareil. Il se demanda pourquoi on l'assimilait toujours à un enfant. Bien sûr il y avait sa taille mais ça ne pouvait pas être que ça quand même. Là tout de suite elle n'avait pas l'air d'un enfant, elle ne souriait pas. Son sourire naïf enlevé, elle semblait tout à fait normal, malgré son penchant pour les couleurs vives.

— Gajeel, appela Levy en agitant sa main. T'es avec moi ?

Ledit Gajeel la contourna et prit les verres en plastique sur le banc. Il lui tendit son café froid tout en lui disant :

— Il y a sûrement un moyen d'arranger ça.

Il fut fier de la voir rosir puis baisser légèrement les yeux à ses paroles. Il se dit même qu'il devait être privilégié la connaissant.

Ils commencèrent à marcher tout en continuant leur discussion. Gajeel était quelque peu gêné. Malgré le rustre qu'il était, il avait conscience que c'était un sujet privé. Ce n'était pas pour rien s'ils avaient évité de parler de leurs histoires de cul de cœur pardon.

Il ne chercha pas à la convaincre qu'elle était un vrai _sex symbol_ , il l'incita juste à parler. Elle ne se fit pas prier, signe évident qu'elle en avait envie. Peut-être en avait-elle marre de tout garder pour elle.

Mais elle ne le laissa pas en marge, elle profita de ces instants pour le faire parler. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il en avait ras le bol de terroriser les peuples par sa seule présence. Même s'il appréciait Levy, il n'allait pas se ridiculiser pour l'entendre rire. Quoique...

Arrivés aux célébrités qu'ils aimeraient être, ils jetèrent leur gobelets vides. Ils rirent de leurs petits défauts. Ils finirent par imiter les gens qu'ils n'aimaient pas ou qui avaient le don de les faire rire.

Ils se baladèrent dans toute la ville thermale, se bagarrèrent près de la rivière. Quand les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, ils étaient en plein concours de nourriture. Bon ils n'avaient trouvé que des gaufres géantes et évidement Gajeel avait gagné. Faut dire qu'il était avantagé. Levy finit par le convaincre de rentrer à l'hôtel puisqu'ils reprenaient la route demain.

Gajeel n'avait pas envie de rentrer pour une fois qu'il passait une bonne nuit sans faire la bête-à-deux-dos, il fallait inaugurer. Elle dut lui promettre de poursuivre leur discussion pour arriver à le traîner jusqu'à leur chambre d'hôtel. Arrivés, Gajeel se laissa tomber sur le lit moelleux. La chambre était vraiment petite, à peine un pas séparé le lit double du canapé. Le bureau, petit en bois, accueillait leurs affaires. Levy sortit de la salle de bain. Elle séchait ses cheveux et portait un débardeur et un bas de survêtement.

— Bouge un peu Gajeel, je prends cette couette.

Il la regarda très agacé.

— Oh maintenant tu aimerais dormir, rit-elle.

— Pourquoi tu veux ce truc ?

— Je m'installe sur le canapé. (Voyant qu'il allait objecter, elle poursuivit : ) Tu es un peu trop immense pour ce canapé Gajeel. Et même si je t'apprécie, je ne dormirais pas dans le même lit que toi.

Ayant récupéré la couverture, Levy s'installa sur le canapé. Elle entendit Gajeel faire de même sur le lit à un mètre d'elle.

— Je sais que tu as ta fierté, commença le jeune homme après quelques minutes, et je ne voudrais pas que t'entaches ton honneur ce qui t'empêcherait à jamais de te marier. (Elle éclata de rire.) Mais si t'arrives pas à bien dormir, hésites pas à venir.

Levy promit. Sans être spécialement douillette, elle avait intérêt à passer une bonne nuit pour être performante le lendemain. Déjà qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil, autant que ces instants de repos soient utiles.

Gajeel se redressa et changea de nouveau son pansement sali. Ça lui faisait encore plus mal que ce matin. Il se demanda pendant plusieurs minutes comment il allait faire pour s'endormir. Il avait besoin de se détendre. Et pour cela, une super idée lui vint.

— Tu as quand même déjà eu des petits-copains ?

— Oui, encore heureux j'aurais pas supporté autant de solitude.

— Ça devait pas être top vu ce que t'as dit tout à l'heure.

— Au lit ou en général ?

— Euh... en général.

Ça sonnait presque comme une question.

— C'était très plat, jamais passionné peu importe ce que l'on faisait. Et quand j'essayais de mettre un peu de piquant, ça tournait mal.

— Y'en a pas un qui t'as amenée faire des trucs ? Ou a voulu te convaincre de faire des trucs osés ?

— Pour les « trucs osés » il n'y avait pas besoin de me convaincre mais du coup je passais pour une débauchée, rit-elle. Et pour les sorties, et bien ils m'ont tous amenés à la bibliothèque même si j'y vais seule depuis mes huit ans. Dans des cafés ou restaurants aussi.

— Bah ça c'est romantique, non ?

— Ça l'est, s'il y a une conversation. Pour moi, même en faisant des efforts, je rentrais en me disant que c'était une soirée gâchée. Et c'était aussi ennuyant sous les couettes.

— Putain, c'est dur.

— Non c'était plutôt moue, répliqua-t-elle entre deux bâillements.

Il éclata de rire malgré la fatigue. Gajeel voyait de moins en moins comment quiconque pouvait prendre cette jeune femme pour une fillette. Peut-être que ses anciens copains n'avaient même pas pris la peine de l'écouter. Levy Quelque-Soit-Son-Nom méritait plus d'attention. Sur cette sage pensée, il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla dix heures plus tard. Il n'entendait qu'un léger cliquètement régulier et en déduisit que Levy devait être en train d'écrire. De temps en temps, il y avait un bruissement de feuille. Peut-être que sa nouvelle amie tenait un journal intime sans même l'avoir énoncé à voix haute, il se rend compte que c'est une idée saugrenue.

D'ailleurs il imaginait très bien Levy dire _Journal intime, pourquoi faire ? Est-ce qu'un livre vierge peut nous prodiguer des conseils ? Non je ne crois pas._ Il se tourna dans le grand lit. Il profitait de son confort en faisant semblant de dormir principalement parce qu'il avait peur qu'une fois levé, Levy l'oblige à remonter dans le camion.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il lui semblait que quelques minutes à peine étaient passés depuis qu'il avait émergé. Il bailla longuement puis tenta de se redresser. Il marmonna des salutations pour la jeune femme assise à même le sol. Elle lui répondit la voix claire et joyeuse. Il disparut dans la salle de bain.

Il jeta de nouveau son pansement pour prendre sa douche. À part un bon jet d'eau, peu de chose pouvait le réveiller. Il prit tout son temps – il pressentait que cela rendrait la bleue furieuse. Il sortit de l'espace exiguë en pensant à ses cheveux qui auraient besoin de trois heures pour sécher. Et enfin il se souvient que son sac contenant le peu d'affaires de rechange qu'il possédait était toujours sur le bureau en bois.

Il pensa à Levy assise. Il regarda la serviette qu'il tenait autour de sa taille et qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une jupe. Putain. Là il aurait adoré voir Levy comme une fillette. Résigné, il entama son périple.

Il n'oublierait pas l'humiliation de si tôt. Gajeel avait du lui confisquer son portable pour effacer la photo compromettante qu'elle avait prise. La bataille avait été rude et il avait été désavantagé de devoir veiller à rester décent. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de triompher.

Ensuite Levy la Gentille était devenu Levy la Militaire. Dès qu'il avait franchi la porte de la salle de bain – habillé cette fois – elle lui avait balancé son sac et annoncé leur départ. Lorsqu'il avait voulu s'arrêter au restaurant de l'hôtel elle s'était exclamée _Hors de question_. Elle n'avait même pas ralenti le pas et avait poursuivi en expliquant qu'il était onze heures passées et qu'ils déjeuneraient bientôt.

Gajeel s'était senti trahi. Il avait alors tout essayé pour la faire fléchir – et il avait bien failli y laisser sa virilité d'ailleurs. Levy était une femme têtue. Têtue et très organisée. Elle lui avait dit, pour faire cesser ses complaintes, qu'ils mangeraient dans deux heures et vingt-cinq minutes. Gajeel se rappela qu'il avait un peu d'argent et décida d'établir un plan. À leur prochain arrêt, il sèmerait Levy et achèterait quelque chose de sucré.

Gajeel reprit son activité favorite durant les trajets : observer Levy. Elle n'avait aucune cerne. Elle n'avait aucune imperfection sur la peau. Elle maîtrisait toujours aussi bien son appareil. Parfois elle faisait un signe de main à un collège qu'elle reconnaissait.

— Alors tu en as vraiment marre d'être prise pour une gosse ?

Au volant, Levy acquiesça doucement car incertaine de la suite.

— Je peux essayer d'arranger ça si tu veux.

Cette fois elle rit elle n'en croyait pas un mot de toute évidence.

— Aurais-tu des pouvoirs magiques ?

— Non. Mais j'ai fréquenté pas mal de femmes.

Levy arrêta de rire et lui glissa un regard. Deux secondes. Il eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre sa signification. C'était un peu comme un mélange de deux attitudes, d'un côté un hochement de tête accompagné d'un _bien entendu_ , et de l'autre un pincement de lèvres et un froncement de sourcils qui demandaient _combien au juste ?_ Il semblerait qu'il ait piqué la curiosité de la conductrice. Elle pouvait rêver si elle voulait des détails croustillants.

— Gajeel es-tu sincère ?

Cette question il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Pourquoi posait-elle une telle question ? C'est bien les nanas ça ! Pour une situation simple et tranquille, elles compliquent tout dès qu'elles se mettent à réfléchir.

— Je demande ça parce que c'est la première fois que je parle de ça à quelqu'un. Et tu as déjà été assez gentil pour m'écouter sans te moquer. Alors si maintenant tu enfiles un costume de magicien, je vais commencer à avoir des doutes...

Gajeel ricana, il était nerveux pas moqueur.

— J'ai juste pitié de toi et du trou noir qu'est ta vie sexuelle.

— Eh, c'est pas un trou noir ! C'est plus comme... un manège défectueux.

Son éclat de rire grave résonna contre les parois du camion. Levy riait aussi, complètement relâchée contre son fauteuil. Ça c'était un bon moment.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Gajeel faillit se cogner la tête contre le mur en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune boutique. Il essaya de lui faire croire qu'il était à deux doigts d'une crise d'hypoglycémie mais elle se moqua de lui. Il passa toute la fin du voyage à souhaiter s'endormir afin d'oublier sa faim. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu trouver Levy trop gentille. C'était qu'une tortionnaire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau dans un hangar. Gajeel faillit bien la tuer quand elle s'installa sur l'herbe, dans un parc pas loin, et sortit des sandwich sous vide de son sac.

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais fait subir ça, soupira le jeune homme après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau.

— Tu m'as mise en retard, répliqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

— J'savais pas que t'étais une maniaque. Et oser faire ça à un ami...

— Quelle honte, finit-elle le regard rieur.

Il changea complètement de sujet voyant qu'il ne la ferait pas culpabiliser.

— C'est quoi le programme pour le reste de la journée ?

— Je suis libre, on repart demain matin. Et on lève le camp avant onze heures, Gajeel.

— Parfait. (Levy fronça les sourcils) On va pouvoir s'occuper de ton cas.

Levy n'arrêtait pas de soupirer. Gajeel l'avait traînée jusqu'au centre-ville et souhaitait l'emmener acheter des vêtements. Arrivés devant la vendeuse, Levy restait sceptique.

— Essaie de sourire, juste pour voir.

— Cesse de te moquer, fit-elle avec une moue. Je ne vois pas ce qu'une tenue peut changer. Et j'aime mes habits.

— Des fleurs, des couleurs vives et des jupettes ? Ça ressemble pas à un bon porno.

— Peut-être parce qu'on est dans la rue et pas dans une maison close.

Gajeel préféra se tourner vers la jeune femme qui attendait patiemment.

— Elle a besoin d'un grand changement physique.

— Vous avez une idée en tête ?

— J'ai d'abord pensé à un jeu de contrastes. Mais un simple changement de coupe de ses vêtements peut peut-être suffire.

Levy fixa Gajeel pendant plusieurs secondes. La vendeuse était déjà partie chercher des vêtements qui pourraient convenir. Levy ne cessait de le fixer.

— Gajeel, nouveau styliste en vogue.

Et elle éclata de rire à en finir pliée par terre.

Évidement, il fallait qu'elle se moque. Gajeel se promit de ne plus faire confiance à cette peste. Même si elle était vraiment craquante quand elle riait ainsi.

— Venez, leur dit la vendeuse réapparue les bras chargés.

Elle les conduisit près des cabines d'essayages. Levy avançait le plus lentement possible. Elle regardait, un sourcil levé, le tas de vêtements maintenant posé sur un meuble.

— C'est parti Levy la Crevette, découvre la mannequin qui est en toi.

La demoiselle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la vendeuse l'emmenait dans une des cabines. Elle en ressortit avec ses potentiels futures habits. La voilà qui déambulait dans une robe droite, fendue de cette horrible couleur orange qu'elle affectionnait tant. D'un geste, elle lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait.

— C'est pas à moi que ça doit plaire.

— Alors je me sens tel un morceau de viande, ligotée.

— Je peux vous proposer ceci, c'est mieux pour bouger.

Levy se changea de nouveau, elle avait cessé de faire la moue. Lorsqu'elle sortit cette fois, elle riait.

— Un treillis militaire rose ? Soyons un peu crédible.

Gajeel s'assit et lui balança la prochaine tenue.

Finalement, le défilé dura longtemps. Aucun des deux concernés ne sauraient donner la durée avec précision contrairement à la vendeuse. Gajeel redécouvrit à quel point Levy était dure en affaire. Elle voulait à tout prix être à l'aise dans ses vêtements. Gajeel voyait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais vu une femme courir.

Elle trouvait aussi que pas mal des tenues proposées étaient trop ridicules ou trop osées pour être portées en public. La vendeuse avait fini par en avoir marre de tous leurs commentaires et préféra aller s'occuper de la caisse. Au final, ils ressortirent de la boutique le sourire aux lèvres et deux sacs en main.

Même dans la rue, ils ne cessèrent de parler et de rire. Gajeel ne se sentait pas lui même. Il était bavard. Lui. Bavard. Pff. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à la faire parler, lui même ne s'arrêtait plus. Il se regarda dans une aussi grand. Toujours aussi musclé. Toujours la même touffe de cheveux. Mais maintenant il ne voyait plus tout cela. Il voyait Gajeel le styliste bavard.

Génial. Il était officiellement perdu.

Il fut surpris de voir Levy se rapprocher dangereusement du sol. Il la rattrapa en passant son bras sous son ventre. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, elle suspendue. Lorsque Levy se redressa, elle était rouge. Assez rouge pour que cela jure avec ses cheveux.

Il éclata de rire. Son rire était tellement fort que des personnes sursautèrent autour d'eux. Elle le frappa avec un sac mais ça le fit redoubler d'hilarité. Au point qu'il eut du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

— Tu... Tu... Même à plat, tu sais pas marcher.

Levy accéléra le pas. Sa chevelure sautillait en même temps. Mais Gajeel n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper. Là encore, elle s'écarta du jeune homme. Lui ne cessait de rire juste à cause d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

— Tout s'explique maintenant. Tu sais pas marcher à plat, donc tu sais encore moins marcher en talons, donc t'es pas une femme femme.

— Pardon ?

— Tu sais une vraie femme une de celles qui marchent en talons, mettent du rouge à lèvres et remplissent leur soutif.

S'il avait voulu la faire rager, c'était réussi. Ses yeux étaient plissés de fureur. Elle serrait ses poings aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle était assez effrayante ainsi mais Gajeel n'était pas inquiet. Que pouvait-elle faire contre lui ? Le frapper ? Ce serait elle aurait mal. Gihi. Gajeel le Boss.

Plus vive qu'un serpent, elle lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux et le traîna à sa suite. Il hurla. Certains citadins qui avaient vu la jeune homme se moquer souriaient maintenant du retournement de situation. Gajeel attrapa le poignet de sa tortionnaire pour calmer sa douleur. Cette nana était complètement folle.

Brillante aussi, et c'était bien cela le danger. Elle voulait le faire payer et savait qu'une domination physique serait rageante pour lui. Elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de le taper et que son oreille – cible de prédilection – était trop haute pour pouvoir être attrapée rapidement.

Stratégiquement, elle a choisi une mèche de cheveux. Elle ne payait rien pour attendre celle-là. Une fois dans une boutique de chaussures, elle le lâcha tout aussi violemment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient là maintenant. Levy prit les premiers escarpins à sa taille qu'elle trouva et les chaussa.

— Tu vois que je peux marcher avec des talons.

Gajeel riait sous cape mais se reconnut vaincu. Elle était tellement fière. Impressionnant. Même vexée elle ne se contentait pas de baisser la tête ou de bouder. Elle était vraiment surprenante. Il n'en connaissait pas une comme elle.

— J'en profite pour te dire que ta vision de la femme est complètement étriquée. Une femme ne se résume pas à son apparence physique.

— Y'avait rien sexiste dans ce que j'ai dit..

— Bien sûr que si, tout se résume au paraître selon toi.

— Peut-être parce que c'est la première chose qu'on voit. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on porte du rouge à lèvres que tout ce que l'on raconte est dénué d'intérêt. Et les talons mettent en valeur, c'est pas juste de la torture – et tu le sais puisque tu viens d'en acheter.

— Oh ! Et comment justifies-tu la remarque sur le tour de poitrine ?

— J'aime les seins. C'est pas un drame.

— Non mais je rêve, soupira la jeune femme.

Gajeel, lui, était plutôt fier. Il venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Il s'améliorait.

— À droite.

— Pourquoi ? N'a-t-on pas fini ?

Le duo entra chez l'esthéticien. Ils restèrent vers la partie boutique. Les différents parfums essayés sentaient trop forts et étaient trop mélangés pour que cela soit agréable. Levy regardait déjà les étalages de gloss, surtout les brillants. Malheureusement pour elle, Gajeel intervint. Il la poussa jusqu'aux rouges à lèvres. Il semblerait que le gloss fasse trop adolescente. Levy, elle, trouvait ces tubes de rouges à lèvres ternes et pas très joyeux.

Elle acheta quand même un de ces fichus tubes. La vendeuse lui avait dit qu'elle était très séduisante avec. Gajeel la soupçonnait d'accepter parce que la vendeuse en question semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher et qu'elle voulait fuir le magasin.

— T'es pas trop maquillage toi.

— Et toi t'ignores combien de fois j'ai manqué de me crever un œil. En plus j'oublie toujours de me démaquiller alors t'imagines ma tête au matin.

— T'es vraiment un vétéran crevette.

— Roh mais arrête avec ce surnom. On dirait que tu l'as trouvé sous LCD.

Il la bouscula.

— Tu devrais être plus gentille avec moi. On mange où ce soir ?

— À l'hôtel, ça te va ? Je suis un peu à plat.

Il hocha la tête. Il n'aurait qu'à sortir s'il n'avait pas sommeil il avait déjà repéré quelques bars.

Il rinça son visage avec un jet d'eau. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée. Assez bonne pour lui couper l'envie de sortir, de boire encore, et de rencontrer de grandes perches. Il s'assit sur la seule chaise de leur chambre. Il avait envie de discuter.

Lui, Gajeel. Kurogane. Le Démon. Certains disaient qu'il était le fils du Diable – les yeux rouges sûrement. Mais pour une fois qu'on écoutait ce qu'il voulait dire, il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance. Peut-être même qu'il arriverait à la convaincre de ne pas faire sa grand-mère et de poursuivre leur discussion.

— Gajeel.

Il leva la tête, encore innocent. Levy était face à lui, d'accord. Mais elle était en sous-vêtements. De petits sous-vêtement en dentelle qui semblaient vraiment doux.

— Tu vois, je remplie mon soutient-gorge.

Il déglutit. Elle avait raison. Elle était bien faite. Ses doigts gigotaient déjà sur sa cuisse.

— Tu me plais. Mais sache que même si tu me repousses, ça ne changera rien.

— J'ai cru que tu voulais que je me prostitue, blagua-t-il.

Elle s'assit sur lui, sans quitter le jeune homme du regard. Il voyait bien qu'elle attendait un geste de sa part. Mais le dilemme était bien trop compliqué dans sa tête.

Coucher avec une amie ça lui semblait vraiment incorrect. Et puis il s'agissait de Levy. Levy. Il la connaissait un peu trop. Il avait trop peur de la blesser que ce soit en acceptant ou en refusant. Il esquiva son regard.

Dans son champs de vision, il n'y avait que Levy. Il y avait son cou, son buste. Il y avait sa poitrine puis sa taille. Il y avait ses cuisses et sa chair. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa. Gajeel réfléchit. Il hésitait toujours. Il devait se décider. De suite.

Il posa une main sur sa cuisse, sans savoir si c'était pour l'attirer ou la repousser. Il sentit sa cuisse en chair juste sous sa main. Gajeel se rappela ce qu'avait dit Levy : _mieux vaut des remords que des regrets_. Et puis il était Gajeel, il ne pouvait pas résister à ces cuisses. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur son corps à demi-couvert et intensifia le baiser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Itinéraire**

 **II. Les yeux ouverts**

La nuit dernière, ils avaient dormi dans le camion. Le seul point positif quand ils ne prenaient pas de chambre d'hôtel c'était qu'il pouvait dormir autant qu'il voulait. Levy ne faisait jamais rien pour le sortir du sommeil. Il aurait pu se réveiller à quatre heures de l'aprem' Levy n'aurait rien dit.

Gajeel reconnut dès son réveil les voix de la radio, c'était l'émission-débat de onze heures. Levy ne s'en lassait jamais. Et effectivement, elle avait ce petit air concentré présent lorsqu'elle se concentrait sur sa conduite et son émission. Elle avait sûrement même pas capté qu'il s'était réveillé.

Il se massa le cou, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi dans une boîte en carton. Il balaya le tableau de bord du regard et trouva le saint Graal : un paquet de madeleines. Il avait trouvé son petit-déjeuner.

— Alors t'as rêvé de moi ? demanda Levy avec un petit sourire.

Il grogna, n'appréciant pas cette hypothèse grotesque.

Néanmoins, il remarqua que Levy était d'excellente humeur. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux à cause de la chaleur. Elle ne cessait de sourire. Elle portait un débardeur blanc ainsi qu'une culotte rose. Pourquoi diable voyait-il ses sous-vêtements ? Sûrement parce qu'au lieu d'avoir son pantalon sur ses cuisses, elle l'avait sous.

— Levy pourquoi n'es-tu pas habillé ?

— Oh je t'en prie, arrête de faire ton vieux grognon. Personne à part toi sait que je conduis en culotte. Et puis c'est pas un drame si tu n'as pas remarqué on meurt de chaud.

— Si t'es à moitié à poil, pas étonnant que j'meurs de chaud

Levy, toujours aussi gentille, leva les yeux au ciel :

— T'as plus qu'à tenir parce qu'on ne va pas s'arrêter de si tôt.

Gajeel regretta qu'ils aient décidé de ne plus s'envoyer en l'air dans le camion. Tout ça à cause de Levy qui gigotait trop et récoltait des bleus. Mais cela leur permettait de faire preuve d'originalité. Gajeel tenta d'oublier les cuisses nues de Levy et se concentra sur l'émission en cours.

Grâce à Levy, puisqu'ils avaient des passes-temps autres que faire des galipettes, il comprenait la plupart des émissions littéraires. Par contre quand un scientifique ouvrait la bouche, il avait immédiatement envie de mettre la tête sous un coussin.

Levy disait qu'il avait une intelligence qui passait par la réflexion et l'analyse mais sa mémoire n'était pas au top du coup il n'aimait pas les mots trop techniques. Gajeel avait pensé qu'il aurait aimé l'avoir comme professeur – enfin une qui lui aurait dit autre chose que _t'es un bon à rien_. Immédiatement après il s'était dit qu'il aurait quand même été attiré par elle et aurait quand même été renvoyé (coucher avec un(e) prof était prohibé – sortir avec aussi d'ailleurs).

Mais malgré la bonne entente qu'il avait avec Levy et le plaisir qu'ils prenaient lors de leurs ébats, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble.

Gajeel savait pas trop ce qu'il manquait mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus le trouver. Il était bien dans cette situation. S'il avait su qu'il s'éclaterait autant pendant sa fuite, il l'aurait fait bien avant.

Il n'empêche que c'était la première fois que Gajeel vivait une telle relation. Il avait déjà eu des petites amies, mais Levy était bien plus agréable à vivre. Par exemple elle ne le collait jamais. Bon c'était un peu paradoxal puisqu'ils passaient leurs journées ensemble du matin au soir.

Néanmoins elle se pressait pas sur lui quand ils dormaient ensemble. Au maximum, elle laissait sa main se balader de l'autre côté du lit pour s'assurer de sa présence mais rien de plus. Idem quand ils se baladaient ils étaient juste assez proches pour discuter. Elle ne le collait que lorsqu'ils s'adonnaient au flirt. Et encore.

Le générique de fin d'émission le sortit de ses pensées. Levy arrêta d'être un robot triplement concentré. Gajeel se pencha et attrapa des sandwich dans la glacière. Ils les avaient fait la veille, enfin surtout lui puisque Levy ne savait pas cuisiner. Le jeune homme avait été estomaqué d'apprendre cela. La bleue, aussi intelligente qu'elle soit, pourrait mourir parce que personne ne serait disponible pour lui faire à manger. Aberrant.

D'ailleurs Gajeel avait passé un gros savon à la jeune pour n'en avoir rien à faire de combler ses lacunes. Levy était demeurée très sceptique ou peut-être trop fatiguée pour lui répondre quand il lui avait prédit que le jour de l'apocalypse, elle mourrait comme une conne parce qu'au lieu de se concentrer sur a recherche de solution, elle sera en train de chercher quelqu'un pour lui faire à manger.

Depuis Levy recevait des cours de cuisine. Et Gajeel ne pouvait douter qu'elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans une cuisine : elle ne savait même pas casser des œufs. Enfin au début des cours, maintenant et surtout grâce à lui, Levy avait fait beaucoup de progrès.

La jeune femme avait insisté pour le rémunérer. Au début, Gajeel ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi alors un jour, courageusement, il lui a demandé.

— Je ne veux pas que tu sois dépendant de moi ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Avoir de l'argent c'est avoir une certaine liberté, tu peux ainsi choisir ce que tu veux faire. En plus, t'auras certainement pas envie d'être dans un camion avec moi jusqu'à tes vieux jours donc le jour où tu voudras partir, tu pourras.

Gajeel n'était pas arrivé à dire merci. À la place, il lui avait demandé si elle se voyait au volant d'un camion toute sa vie. Ils avaient du coup parlé des métiers qu'ils pourraient ou voulaient faire. Mais Gajeel s'en voulait encore de ne pas avoir dit merci à une personne qui en plus de lui avoir tendu la mai lui laissait tout son libre-arbitre.

— Je peux avoir un bout ? demanda Levy.

Gajeel la regarda quelques instants sans comprendre avant de se souvenir qu'il avait un sandwich dans la main. Il le mit juste devant sa bouche et elle croqua un petit morceau.

— On est pas encore allé dans une ville avec une plage. C'est prévu ?

— Aucune idée, tu sais que je suis les livraisons rien de plus.

— Et mon cul, c'est du poulet ? Il y a deux semaines, on était dans la ville qui au même moment accueillait un salon littéraire. Tu vas me dire que c'était le hasard ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? Tu sais que...

— Épargne-moi tes mensonges Levy. Et aie pitié de moi fais jouer tes relations pour aller à la plage.

— Pourquoi es-tu obsédé par la plage ?

— Sûrement les filles en bikini.

Levy le fusilla des yeux au point qu'il arrêta net de s'esclaffer. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître surtout pour un non couple tel qu'eux, ils étaient l'un comme l'autre très possessif. À la différence que Gajeel avait peu de raison d'intervenir, à moins que Levy se mette à danser sur un bar – ce qu'elle avait déjà fait – il y avait peu de danger. Alors que Levy faisait souvent appel à sa jumelle maléfique pour se débarrasser de celles qui rodaient un peu trop près de Gajeel – autant dire qu'elles étaient nombreuses.

Lui même se demandait pourquoi elles roucoulaient devant lui alors même qu'elles étaient accompagnées par de jolis garçons bien propres sur eux. Il mettait cela sur une sorte de curiosité bizarre puisqu'il avait l'air d'un méchant garçon et qu'une petite idylle avec un méchant garçon c'était très excitant à raconter. Mais même cela le dérangeait moins maintenant qu'il avait la compagnie de Levy. Celle-ci trouvait toujours des façons originales de se débarrasser de ces filles, comme le faire passer pour le meilleur ami homo ou prétendre qu'il avait une IST. La première fois, ça l'avait froissé mais depuis, lui non plus n'hésitait pas à lui inventer d'honteux secrets. C'était devenu une petite compétition.

— J'y suis jamais allé alors j'ai envie de voir comment c'est, avoua Gajeel.

— D'accord, je trouverai un moyen.

— Génial ! Je pourrais même te voir en bikini.

— Rêve, il en est hors de question. Et puis vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as vue en sous-vêtements je ne vois pas ce qu'un bikini peut changer. Pour finir, je ne me mettrai plus _jamais_ en bikini.

— Ne jamais dire jamais.

— Je te déconseille d'utiliser mes phrases contre moi Gajeel.

— Désolé – enfin non je ne suis pas du tout navré il s'agit d'un mantra universel ce n'est donc pas ta propriété.

— C'est pas comme ça que tu vas me convaincre de porter un bikini, sourit Levy.

— De un, je ne compte pas te convaincre mais te persuader. Et de deux, ne viens-tu pas de me donner raison ?

Pour toute réponse, il reçut une tape.

Puis elle quémanda un autre bout de sandwich. Ils mangèrent. Gajeel même s'il la faisait manger n'avait rien à redire. La jeune femme ne voulait pas conduire à une main. Lui non plus ne conduisait jamais à une main en voiture. Les surprises, sur la route, étaient trop souvent mauvaises pour qu'il ose.

Pendant leur repas, la radio ne passant que de la musique, ils parlèrent des maillots de bain. Ils discutèrent des prix et de leur fabrication. Ils s'énervèrent parce que les femmes avaient plus de choix que les hommes. Ils trouvèrent même le moyen de débattre sur les couleurs trop présentes et celles trop absentes.

Gajeel malgré les deux mois ne s'était toujours pas remis d'être un bavard et s'étonnait de parler parfois pendant plus d'une heure sur un sujet qui ne l'avait jamais attiré.

Levy s'arrêta à une aire. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de dire pourquoi, Gajeel savait qu'elle faisait attention à ne pas conduire trop longtemps. Ils sortirent et se décidèrent pour une balade. Gajeel alla chercher des boissons chaudes tandis qu'elle regardait le plan affiché dans l'espoir de trouver un itinéraire pas trop long. Il revient et tendit un gobelet à sa partenaire. Elle huma sa boisson et un sourire mutin apparut sur son visage.

Gajeel était persuadé qu'elle avait plusieurs personnalités. Au début, il n'avait vu – ou elle ne lui avait montré – que Levy, grande savante avec du répondant. Puis il avait rencontré cette femme décidée et désirable qui a osé lui faire du rentre-dedans comme personne. Gajeel a été estomaqué par son esprit de compétition au karaoké.

Il lisait sur son visage comme sur un livre. Elle était sceptique, elle levait le sourcil droit et retrousser son nez. Elle était blessée, elle relevait le menton et pinçait les lèvres. Et lorsqu'elle était heureuse...elle avait de petites rides aux coins des yeux et prenait deux secondes pour inspirer et expirer le plus lentement possible.

Durant leur balade, certains parents de jeunes enfants leur jetèrent un regard curieux. Ils avaient l'habitude. Même si Levy avait renoncé à ses affreuses robes à fleurs en faveur d'une robe aux motifs abstraits verts et roses qui faisait plus adulte, leur duo faisait quand même atypique. Gajeel se doutait de ce qu'on devait penser d'eux : le géant et la naine. Les opposés qui s'attirent.

Néanmoins Gajeel lui ne voyait que leurs points communs. Bon d'accord pas que, leur différences aussi étaient intéressantes. Mais c'étaient leurs points communs qui leur permettaient d'être sur la même longueur d'onde. Tous les deux étaient secrètement fascinés par les cheerleaders – entre danse et gymnastique. Tous les deux riaient des voies off des documentaires animaliers. Tous les deux détestaient le mélange sucré-salé. Gajeel et Levy n'étaient pas des opposés.

Dans le pire des cas, ils étaient complémentaires. Elle, devenait fébrile et dithyrambique en parlant d'un livre qui lui avait plu. Lui, avait – jusqu'à récement – jamais réussi à finir un livre. Encore un fois Levy ne l'avait pas pris pour un raté ou un _p'tit con_ selon elle, Gajeel était juste un lecteur exigeant et difficile à accrocher. Cela voulait dire en termes courants qu'il avait besoin d'une écriture fluide, sobre de préférence avec un scénario surprenant. Peut-être avait-elle raison vu le nombre de livres qu'elle lui avait achetés et qu'il n'a pas pu finir – malgré de la bonne volonté.

Ils furent surpris par une sonnerie assortie d'un vibrement. Levy sortit l'appareil et fixa l'écran deux secondes.

— Ça te dérange si je prends l'appel ?

Gajeel secoua la tête. Elle se mit un peu à l'écart et lui s'affala sur le banc le plus proche. Il était surpris que pour une fois elle ait répondu. Il avait remarqué que souvent elle ne répondait pas, ni ne rappelait, sauf pour son travail. Il en était venu à se demander si quelqu'un savait qu'elle était en vie. Évidemment que oui, mais quelle idée il avait eu. Il en avait conclu qu'elle aussi souhaitait fuir sauf qu'elle avait des personnes qui tenaient à elle et souhaitaient son retour. Contrairement à lui.

Rectification, il exagère encore, elle avait des personnes qui tenaient à elle, souhaitaient son retour et savaient comment la joindre. En y réfléchissant, Gajeel ne doutait pas que la mémé d'à côté aurait apprécié avoir de ses nouvelles, de même que la famille qui habitait à l'étage du dessous et à qui il servait de baby-sitter.

Il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir dire cela mais son immeuble lui manquait. D'accord, surtout ses habitant puisque l'immeuble en lui même avait bien besoin de rénovations, ou au minimum d'un système d'aération. L'été dernier, ils avaient tous ouvert toutes les fenêtres et portes (y compris les portes d'entrée) pour faire circuler un peu d'air.

Levy vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc délavé. Elle avait rangé son portable et buvait son chocolat chaud à petites gorgées. Pour une fois, elle ne semblait pas pressée de parler. Gajeel – ou sa curiosité – en avait cependant besoin.

— Tu as arrêté de snober ces appels.

La bleue ne répondit pas. Il devinait ce qu'elle pensait et ça le fit sourire. Elle ne voulait pas parler et avait donc supposé qu'une phrase déclarative n'appelait pas de façon directe à une réponse soit, elle pouvait continuer à se taire. D'un seul regard elle comprit qu'il avait compris. Elle rougit furieusement et pinça les lèvres.

— Pourquoi t'as pris cet appel ?

— Ils me manquent, murmura Levy.

Tiens, serait-ce le petit copain ? Non il voyait mal Levy avoir un petit copain dans chaque ville où elle passait. Et puis, si c'était le cas il en aurait croisé un.

— Quand tu dis « il » c'est au singulier ou c'est plutôt genre mixte et pluriel ?

— C'était au pluriel Gajeel, sourit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait.

— Bon et ça t'as fait du bien de leur reparler ?

— Beaucoup de bien. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis et ça a été dure de couper les ponts. Tu sais quand je leur ai annoncé que je souhaitais partit, ils m'ont soutenue – même si ça les attristait. Ils m'ont juste demandé de remplir ce formulaire administratif pour qu'ils soient prévenus si j'étais hospitalisée.

— C'est rare des amis comme ça. J'trouve ça plutôt cool d'avoir repris contact.

Levy le scruta du regard mais n'y décelant aucune moquerie elle sourit.

— Tu es de bons conseils. Merci.

Gajee leva les yeux au ciel et reprit la marche. Il ne méritait pas de remerciements pour si peu. D'ailleurs il ne méritait aucun remerciement de la part de Levy. Il lui devait tout. Même sa prise de conscience.

Il y a sept ans, quand il l'a agressée, il a doute. Pour la première fois, sa victime ne pleurait pas, ne suppliait pas, ne tentait pas de fuir. Elle acceptait les coups. Et ça, c'était horrible. Au premier coup de poing elle avait été surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas. Puis très vite, elle s'est résignée. Elle a accepté les coups. Cela le rendait dingue !

Pour lui personne ne devait accepter de se faire frapper. Même avant qu'il ait cette prise de conscience il pensait ainsi ses victimes devaient se débattre, tenter de riposter sinon c'était pas une victoire écrasante. Aujourd'hui il pensait qu'accepter les coups c'était accepter d'être dominé et donc négliger qui on était et ce qu'on pensait. Inadmissible. Non pas moyen de se laisser battre.

Et c'est pourtant ce qu'elle avait fait. Ça le rendait tellement furieux qu'il s'est acharné. Son corps mou ressemblait à un cadavre frémissant. Il se sentait coupable. La culpabilité. Gajeel a toujours détesté ce sentiment. C'est le pire. C'est un poison. Ça aussi ça le rendait furieux. Il voulait se défouler sur la poupée de chair par terre. Mais tout son être hésitait à chaque coup. S'il le faisait il se sentirait coupable. S'il le faisait pas il se sentirait lâche.

Même l'hésitation le rendait furieux. Quand il l'avait laissée et était rentré chez lui, il avait passé une heure sous la douche. Il se sentirait sale. Il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver cette sensation de la mission accomplie. Il avait honte d'être sous sa douche alors que la fillette pataugeait dans son sang. Il avait fini par appeler une ambulance. Quel noble geste ! Non, Levy ne lui devait rien.

— Ça va Gajeel ?

Ils avaient fini leur promenade et repris la route depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes. Il comprenait pourquoi elle s'inquiétait, il avait complètement lâché la discussion.

— Je suis juste fatigué.

— Je comprends (elle hocha la tête) tu es réveillé depuis quatre heures quand même.

— Rêver de toi m'épuise, plaisanta-t-il.

— Gajeel tu as le sommeil bizarre ces derniers temps.

Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne remarque rien. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Ils en parleraient quand il aura le courage et quand ils seront hors du camion. Et après qu'ils soient allés à la plage parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne l'en prive après cette discussion.

— Tu te fais des idées je dors comme un bébé.

— Tu te fous de moi ? L'autre jour t'as failli m'expulser du lit !

Gajeel dut vraiment se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire.

— C'est pour ça qu'un bébé dort seul.

Il voyait bien que la jeune femme mourrait d'envie de le frapper. Heureusement pour lui elle était au volant.

— Gajeel dis moi juste si ça a à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre. Cependant il avait envie de faire ce qui devait être fait pour une fois. Avoir ce courage c'était dure. Mais pas impossible.

— Oui.

Elle inspira fortement puis changea de station de radio. Elle n'allait pas le cuisiner maintenant et 'était déjà une bonne nouvelle. Elle non plus ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion dans le camion. Malgré le calme qu'elle affichait, cela la touchait. Lui aussi était touché. Ce qui s'était passé lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de foudre au premier sens du terme. Il y pensait tout le temps. À chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il se sentait aussi désemparé.

Ils étaient en train de s'amuser et de batifoler. Ils faisaient ça souvent. Ils aimaient jouer et tenter. Et il avait mal joué. Il avait sincèrement pensé que ça lui plairait ça avait plu à toutes les femmes qu'il avait rencontrées charnellement. Il avait bloqué ses poignets.

Elle avait eu une réaction si violente.

Dans tout ce qu'ils avaient essayé, certaines choses ne plaisaient pas à l'un ou à l'autre. Il suffisait d'un « j'aime pas » et ils passaient à autre chose. Mais ce jour-là il l'avait complètement faite paniquer. Elle s'était débattue il avait reçu des coups de genoux. Il n'avait pas eu mal physiquement.

Quand il eut lâché ses poignets elle s'était réfugiée de l'autre côté du lit. Ils étaient restés ainsi immobiles et face à face. Et ce fut elle qui s'excusa ! Lui avait répondu « Mais non, c'est moi qui suis désolé ». Encore un peu et il se serait cru dans une série télé. Ridicule.

Il avait néanmoins réussi à lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Il avait déclaré que c'était normal d'avoir des séquelles d'une agression et qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Ce _non_ catégorique qu'elle lui avait répondu brûlait encore son échine. À cet instant il avait détesté l'entêtement de ce ne fut pas le pire.

Il lui avait demander de s'expliquer sur sa réponse. Elle avait soufflé. Elle avait remis son tee-shirt. Et elle avait une de ces maximes qu'elle aimait tant : comme on fait son lit, on se ouhe.

« Si j'ai reçu ces coups, je devais le mériter. »

Gajeel était si furieux qu'il aurait voulu casser chaque meuble de la chambre. Pourtant ses bras semblaient emplis de plomb. Il ne savait même pas quoi faire. Mensonge.

Il savait parfaitement quoi faire : lui dire la vérité. Il devait assumer, lui présenter ses excuses et lui dire la vérité sur les raisons de son agression. Ça valait bien la peine de faire quasiment deux mètres et de ne pas pouvoir regarder Levy en face.

Et ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute en plus, d'accord il a donné les coups mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait décidé. Il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres rien de plus. Quand même, ce n'est pas un crime d'obéir.

Gajeel avait fui, prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose au bar. Il avait bu, beaucoup. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à l'écouter dire que son agression était méritée, que c'était le prix à payer. Gajeel ne comprenait toujours pas comment une telle idée a pu s'insinuer sous sa tignasse bleue.

Personne ne mérite des coups – sauf éventuellement ceux qui en donnent. Merde, elle ne se rendait pas compte de comment elle était. Elle n'était pas mauvaise, ni méchante alors qu'aurait-elle du payer ? Les seules fois où elle a été brusque étaient justifiées. Jamais elle se défoule sur les gens parce qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur. Même quand elle blague, elle évite la méchanceté gratuite et tout ce qui pourrait blesser. Vraiment, il fallait être plus qu'handicapé pour penser que Levy méritait une punition.

Et il fallait être plus que cruel pour mettre dans la tête de quelqu'un une telle idée.

— Gajeel ! s'exclama soudainement Levy. Tu te souviens de cette musique ?

Ledit Gajeel écouta avec plus d'attention le son que diffusait la radio. Il s'en souvenait. C'était une des chansons qu'ils avaient chantée au karaoké il y avait une ou deux semaines. Ils avaient vraiment tout déchiré à ce petit concert improvisé. Notamment parce qu'ils étaient bien imbibés. Assez pour que Levy crie au lieu de chanter.

— Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, en plus je l'ai jouée à la guitare.

— Non Gajeel, tu l'as pas jouée tu l'as assassinée à la guitare, rectifia-t-elle en riant.

Il lui pinça les côtes en guise de représailles. Lui, assassiner une chanson ? Jamais. Il était quand même un artiste contrairement à certaine.

— Reconnais qu'entre tes mains un instrument devient un instrument de torture Gajeel.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Comment ça ?

— Tu as eu une grimace de douleur pourquoi ?

— Oh... Mon cadeau du mois, trois fois rien.

Levy changea directement de sujet après ceci.

Peut-être c'était que c'était parce que c'était la fin du mois d'août, ou parce que le temps se rafraîchissait tout doucement, mais la jeune femme était drôlement nostalgique. Elle ne cessait de se rappeler tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Et il serait plus court de lister ce que leur non-couple n'avait pas fait.

Les deux avaient décidé que ce serait _leur_ été. L'été de tous leurs fantasmes. Oui puisqu'ils avaient voulu que chacun propose un fantasme à l'autre sur le plan sexuel, ils s'étaient dit qu'ils pouvaient faire la même chose avec certains de leurs souhaits. Tout ce qui leur était possible de faire, ils l'ont fait.

Et ils s'étaient amusés comme jamais. Levy se remémorait maintenant leur aventure dans le gigantesque centre commercial de Crocus. Ils s'étaient tout bêtement perdus. Pourtant Gajeel avait une super bonne issue pour sortir de cet enfer : passer par la fenêtre. Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas assez civilisé pour mademoiselle. Pour quelqu'un qui avait fait du catch dans la boue, Levy pouvait être très maniérée. La surprise avait été au rendez-vous quasiment tout l'été.

Comme quand Gajeel avait appris que Levy n'avait jamais lu une bande dessinée de sa vie. Plus il y pensait plus il se disait que Levy était un vrai cas sociale. Elle dirait que des deux, c'était lui le pire. Depuis qu'il avait avoué qu'il ne portait pas de vêtement de couleur parce que c'était plus facile de faire des machines qu'avec des vêtements noirs. Ils en connaissaient des secrets l'un sur l'autre.

Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il leur restait à apprendre. Ils avaient eu le meilleur score possible au test de connaissance de l'autre trouvé dans la salle d'attente du médecin. Ah si, ils n'avaient pas parlé de leur famille. Mais la famille c'est un détail non ?

Gajeel se rendit compte qu'en deux mois, il avait eu le temps de se faire une belle ribambelle de souvenirs. Que ce soit les courses en quart ou la rencontre avec cet écrivain dont il avait oublié le nom. Tout cela restait des souvenirs très agréable.

Le fait de savoir qu'ils n'étaient que de passage offrait bien plus de liberté. Comme la liberté de faire une bataille de nourriture dans un restau avec des lycéens oui ils l'avaient fait. Tout comme le pique-nique sur la cathédrale dans le but d'admirer le coucher de soleil sur la montagne. Ils l'avaient fait aussi. Ils avaient ainsi failli passer une semaine en prison pour si peu. Heureusement le prêtre a été sympa en voyant qu'il n'y avait eu aucune dégradation ni aucun déchet.

— Tu veux pas te reposer ? C'est la deuxième fois que tu bailles.

— J'aimerais arriver à l'hôtel pour ce soir.

— Et moi j'aimerais arriver entier. Tu sais quinze minutes de sommeil suffirait à éviter un accident.

Elle lui jeta un regard. De toute évidence, elle hésitait. Mais elle finit par lâcher :

— À la prochaine aire, je m'arrête.

— C'est bien, la félicita Gajeel. Tu veux un bonbon en récompense ?

— Étouffe-toi avec, rétorqua-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Il ne se sentit pas vexé. Au contraire, ce genre de réaction l'amusait de sa part. Il aimait la façon dont elle prononçait ces mots, nonchalamment. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se passer de ses piques. Gajeel s'était habitué à la jeune femme même si son appart' et ses voisins lui manquaient. Par contre il savait qu'il n'appréciait pas de devoir bouger tout le temps Certes cela apportait de la liberté. Mais le jeune homme trouvait étrange de n'avoir aucun point d'encrage.

— Tu veux quoi comme berceuse ? demanda Gajeel une fois le camion arrêter.

— N'importe quoi, souffla la jeune femme en posant la tête sur les jambes de monsieur.

Aussitôt elle ferma les yeux. Gajeel savait qu'elle ne dormait pas mais c'était quand même une bonne tactique pour se reposer. Il avait mis une émission d'histoire, il espérait que ce ne soit pas trop intéressant sinon Levy risquait d'appeler pour ajouter son grain de sel.

Heureusement au bout de cinq minutes, elle s'endormit pour vrai. Il était un peu inquiet car elle avait les sourcils froncés. Il passa doucement sa main sur son bras. C'était peu. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire plus. Il espérait juste qu'elle arriverait quand même à se reposer.

Lui même se détendait grâce à la voix diffusée par la radio. Il ne connaissait pas la personne, juste sa voix. Cet homme avait une voix grave et profonde. Il avait honte de le dire mais cette voix lui faisait quelque chose. Elle l'apaisait.

Il secoua la jeune femme qui grogna en se réveillant.

— Ça fait vingt minutes.

Elle lui lança un regard accusateur.

— T'avais dit que quinze minutes.

Gajeel ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il savait qu'elle était pas mal obsédée par l'heure et avait horreur d'être en retard. Et de toute façon, il n'arriverait pas à la convaincre que cinq minutes, c'était rien.

Ils reprirent rapidement la route.

Cinquante minutes plus tard ils étaient à l'hôtel et entiers. Levy était affalée sur le lit, un magasine sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas tourné de page depuis plusieurs minutes. Gajeel s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Levy n'était pas du genre à avoir besoin d'une trentaine de minutes pour lire une page de magasine.

— Tu as toujours mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Levy haussa les épaules à défaut de répondre.

— Bon est-ce que t'as déjà pris des médoc ?

— Je préfère en prendre le soir.

Gajeel la fixa dubitatif.

— On est le soir.

Déduisant que ses médicaments étaient dans son sac à main, il le lui apporta. Il récupéra aussi une bouteille d'eau pour elle avant de la rejoindre sur le lit.

— Je croyais que tu vivais seul avant...

— Seul ? J'aurais bien galéré pour payer mon loyer. Mais je reconnais que personne n'arrivait à vivre longtemps avec moi.

— J'vois vraiment pas pourquoi. T'es sympa. T'es attentionné. Et tu fais même la cuisine. Tes coloc' devaient vraiment être exigeants.

— Ou alors peu de personnes me supportent au réveil. C'est que je suis quand même un chieur.

— Moi j'ai trouvé la bonne tactique : te donner à manger.

— Dis pas ça, j'ai l'air d'un ventre sur patte.

Levy lui sourit. Ses yeux étaient fatigués mais à part ça, elle semblait plutôt bien.

— Levy ? Ça ira si je te laisse genre une petite heure.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

— Une heure ? Ça me laisse le temps de suffoquer puis mourir au moins trois fois.

Gajeel leva les yeux au ciel et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

— Je passerai aussi par un magasin, t'as besoin de quelque chose ?

— Non t'inquiète. Va prendre l'air.

Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux. Gajeel était toujours inquiet. Il n'avait aucune idée pour aider la jeune femme. Il sortit de l'hôtel et savoura la fraîcheur nouvelle. Le soleil avait enfin rejoint la ligne d'horizon, il y avait quelques brises, c'était un début de soirée agréable.

Gajeel commença sa ballade, il s'éloigna du centre-ville. Il passa un vingtaine de minutes dans le parc. Malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser, rester assis toute la journée étaient loin d'être agréable. La plupart des passants lui jetèrent un regard anxieux ou surpris. Un peu comme s'il n'était pas autorisé à se balader ici. Ou alors certains murmuraient sans le quitter des yeux. Étaient-ils à deux doigts d'appeler un hôpital psy pour signaler un patient en fuite ? Ça ne l'étonnerait.

Comme il l'avait dit, il passa dans un super marché. Il acheta de quoi manger : un poulet bien épicé et des légumes. Voilà qui devrait la ravir. Il prit aussi des cookies pour empêcher sa dépression à lui. Il pensa même à lui prendre un de ces magasines avec des grilles de jeu. Aucun doute qu'elle allait le bénir avec ça. Puis une idée lui vint, il ajouta deux ingrédients de plus à sa liste et prit le chemin du retour.

En rentrant, il fut de nouveau surpris. Malgré le médicament pris trois quarts d'heure plus tôt, Levy était recroquevillée sur le lit.

— Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

Levy papillonna des yeux. Elle se redressa avec difficulté.

— Pas longtemps. T'inquiète pas Gajeel, ça finit toujours par passer.

— Je reviens, lâcha le jeune homme après avoir posé ses achats

Gajeel revint dix minutes plus tard, une petite casserole en main. Levy tendit son cou pour tenter d'apercevoir le contenue de celle-ci. Mais le jeune homme avait déjà disparu dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il réapparut, il avait une serviette en main. Il découvrit le ventre de la bleue et posa la serviette dessus.

— Là, il va falloir que tu m'expliques Gajeel.

— C'est un remède de grand-mère. Garde ça sur ton ventre et ça pourra peut-être te soulager.

Curieusement, il n'eut même pas besoin d'argumenter. Elle accepta d'essayer. Elle voulut juste savoir ce que c'était.

— Tiens-toi bien, tu vas pas t'en remettre. C'est une serviette imbibée d'eau chaude.

— Ton remède, il fait effet, s'exclama-t-elle aussi surprise que ravie.

Elle était toujours fatiguée mais avait retrouvé son sourire.

— Alors on va pouvoir manger.

Le jeune homme avait oublié les assiettes ils durent donc manger dans les barquettes plastiques. Levy était littéralement ravie. Déjà de ne plus avoir aussi mal mais aussi aussi grâce à toutes les attentions de son ami. Il la servait au lit. Il lui avait offert ce magasine. Ils avaient essayé de remplir quelques cases mais ils étaient trop fatigués pour être performants. Il lui avait même concoqueté un super bon dessert un super bon dessert à base de glace et d'alcool. Elle s'était régalée.

— Celle avec qui tu décideras de te poser sera une vraie veinarde, osa-t-elle dire maintenant bordée.

— Je crois plutôt que t'es trop fatiguée pour savoir ce que tu dis.

— Pas du tout. Tu es le petit-copain parfait : tu cuisines, tu assumes tes défauts, tu es attentionné... Et en plus t'es vachement sexy, mieux qu'un bodybulder.

Gajeel rit. Elle avait l'air shooté donc il ne prêta pas attention à ses paroles.

— Tu ferais mieux de dormir Levy.

Elle grogna de mécontentement mais finit par tomber de fatigue. Gajeel débarrassa leur lit. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés ne le quittaient pas. Elle n'était ni saoule, ni droguée, simplement fatiguée. Donc il y avait peut-être un peu de vérité dans tout ça. Il aimerait bien.

Il n'était pas doué pour les histoires d'amour. La plupart du temps, il se faisait larguer. Il n'était pas assez expressif. Pas assez romantique. En même temps, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Et il n'avait pas l'impression d'être plus romantique avec Levy. Il était juste lui-même.

La jeune femme était en train de dormir, elle n'avait aucune grimace sur son visage. Tant mieux. Il éteint la lumière puis s'allongea à ses côtés. Gajeel cogita longtemps mais faute de trouver de conclusion, il s'endormit à son tour.

Il se réveilla tout à coup, sans raison valable. Le soleil tapait fort et il referma immédiatement les yeux. Ce n'était pas étonnant, il était quand même en été. Il préféra aller sous la douche les yeux mi-clos. Il ne vit, ni entendit Levy.

Une fois douché et reveillé, il revint dans leur chambre et trouva Levy sur le lit coincée entre un panier de linge, leur gros sac de sport qui leur servait de valise ainsi que la glacière. Il fut surpris de voir que le linge dans le panier leur appartenait et était propre.

— Je suis resté sous la douche plusieurs jours ?

Levy lui offrit un sourire lumineux comme elle en avait le secret.

— Bonjour à toi aussi. Et non, j'avais déposé ce linge au pressing hier pendant ta ballade. Vu que j'arrivais pas à me reposer, je me suis dis que je pouvais faire quelque chose d'utile. Tiens, il y avait des pains au chocolat en promotion dans la boulangerie d'en face, ils sont encore chauds.

Gajeel resta plusieurs secondes interdit. Son cerveau était comme court-circuité.

— Prends-tu la pause pour que je mate ? Ou hésites-tu face à ton large choix vestimentaire ?

Gajeel réussit à s'habiller, marcel et short noir.

— Levy.

— Oui, c'est moi.

— As-tu un soucis avec la notion de repos ?

La jeune femme commençait à réfléchir à la question mais Gajeel répondit à sa place.

— Le repos c'est l'absence d'activités. Sauf que toi tu éprouves toujours le besoin de faire quelque chose comme mettre des fringues au pressing alors que t'avais mal.

— Ça ne servait à rien que je reste dans le lit, je n'arrivais pas à me reposer.

— Ce matin, ça allait bien, non ?

Levy hocha la tête.

— Tu aurais très bien pu rester dans le lit à profiter de l'ennui.

— Il y a une seule raison valable de rester dans le lit faire des galipettes. Mais puisque tu dormais, je n'allais pas te réveiller et te sauter dessus. Sinon rester au lit à rien faire, c'est quand même inutile.

— Non c'est reposant.

Ils se lancèrent tous les deux un regard agacé.

— T'as envie d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle ?

— Dis toujours.

— Pour la plage, c'est bon. J'ai une livraison qui y va.

— Dieu existe ! s'exclama l'imposant jeune homme. Merci, dit-il quand même avec un clin d'œil.

Ses joues rosirent doucement, s'accordant quelques instants avec sa robe.

— Je passe à la salle de bain et on y va.

Gajeel hocha la tête. Il se leva et effectua les vérifications habituelles. Les bouteille d'eau étaient remplies. La poubelle était vidée. Leurs portables étaient chargés. Il fit le tour de la chambre pour éviter les oublis mais Levy s'était déjà chargée de tout. Elle revint avec leurs brosses à dent et serviettes. Arrivés dans le camion, ils étendirent les serviette sur le tableau de bord. Elles sécheraient rapidement.

— On arrive quand à la plage ?

— Dans l'après-midi je pense. On est pas très loin et une autoroute passe dans le coin.

— Génial, je m'occupe du dîner. Oh et je peux t'offrir un maillot de bain ?

— Tu peux toujours rêver, rit Levy. Je te laisserai pas m'acheter un bikini.

— D'accord pas de bikini. Juste un monokini, c'est bien non ?

— Je ne veux pas montrer mes hanches, avoir un décolleté et être lascive.

— Moi j'aimerais beaucoup te voir lascive, sourit Gajeel.

— Arrête, murmura-t-elle clairement gênée.

Elle n'avait pas les joues rouges mais le regard sombre de désir.

— Et si toi tu me vois, tout ceux de la plage me verront aussi.

— Ceux de la plage, ils sont nombreux ?

— Et bien c'est l'été Gajeel, les plages sont bondées.

Gajeel grogna, il n'appréciait pas les foules encore moins quand il était vêtu seulement d'un short.

— Alors opte pour une combinaison de plongée.

— Faut pas abuser, j'ai quand même l'intention de goûter au soleil.

Gajeel leva les yeux au ciel fasse à cette expression qu'il jugeait ringarde. Ils firent leur arrêt habituel pour changer de livraison avant de filer sur l'autoroute. Gajeel avait fini par se lasser de faire correspondre chaque nombre sur les plaques d'immatriculation des véhicules à un département du royaume. Il avait donc proposé des mots fléchés. À eux deux ils étaient plutôt balaises. Au bout de deux grilles ainsi que quelques pauses-débats, Gajeel finit par saturait il en avait marre de faire fonctionner son cerveau.

— Tu n'as pas à manger ? Je suis épuisé.

— Non j'ai rien.

Gajeel se demandait de plus en plus si Levy était capable de ressentir de l'empathie pour quelqu'un. Par exemple quand il avait cette blessure au bras, jamais elle n'avait demandé comment il allait ou s'il avait mal. Il aurait pu se rouler par terre, à peine lui aurait-elle jeter un regard. Peut-être n'était-elle pas totalement humaine, ça expliquerait beaucoup. Notamment sa mémoire infinie ou presque. Quand un panneau annonça une aire, il reprit vie.

— Arrête-toi qu'on achète à manger.

— Non. Tu sais que ça coûte la peau des fesses là-bas. Et en plus, tu manges comme deux femmes enceintes.

— Tu devrais essayer d'être gentilles pour changer.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Pour Gajeel c'était la preuve qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison.

— Ça y est, je sais.

— Et que sais-tu ? demanda Mme Sceptique.

— T'as caché de la bouffe dans ton sac.

— Tu penses vraiment qu'à ton ventre ?

— Si on mange pas on meurt alors respecte la nourriture.

— Sauf que les aliments peuvent contenir des aliments pathogènes qui peuvent entraîner la mort. Dans ce cas, qu'on les mange ou pas on meurt.

— Si tu veux à tout prix me faire déprimer, je t'en prie, continue. Je vais brusquement changé de sujet mais t'es prévenue ça te dit d'aller au ciné ?

— Un film... Pourquoi pas.

— Cache ta joie. J'croyais que t'aimais les films.

— Les films oui, mais le cinéma moyen. Ça m'énerve de rester assise sans bouger et sans pouvoir parler ou mettre sur pause.

— Je suis d'accord c'est horrible. Tu devrais faire une pétition pour intégrer le cinéma dans des bars ou des cafés parce que quand même, obliger les spectateurs à s'asseoir et se taire, c'est un comble.

— Je me contenterais de répondre que « assis » et « tais-toi » sont des ordres pour les chiens. Pour les chiens et les potiches.

— Tu es très loin d'être une potiche Levy. Et tu le sais parfaitement.

— Alors que suis-je ?-

— Pas ce ton innocent avec moi jeune fille. Tu es unique, finit-il par dire.

Elle ne rougit pas, elle ne bafouilla pas, elle fronça les sourcils.

— Pourrais-tu préciser ce que tu entends par unique ?

La connaissant, Gajeel savait que ce n'était pas une manière détournée de quémander des compliments. C'était juste une vérification de sa part pour être sûr que ce mot à bien le même sens pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

— Tu es la seule femme, que je connaisse, qui a l'air angélique, les couilles d'un taureau et un sourire de succube.

— Je suis flattée, sourit-elle mais cela veut-il dire que mes couilles sont plus grosses que les tiennes.

Après moult et moult discutions puis débats sur les boules de ces mâles, Levy abdiqua. Elle avait du comprendre qu'il ne lâcherait rien à ce propos. Pas qu'il ait besoin de défendre sa virilité, non, non, non.

— Ça te fatigue pas ?

— Les débats ? Pas du tout, c'est très instructifs et...

— Levy personne de sensé ne doute de ton amour inconditionnel pour les débats je ne parlais pas de cela. Conduire encore et encore, c'est pas lassant ?

— Ce n'est pas ma passion, avoua la jeune femme. Et il arrive que je sature.

— Tu fais ça depuis trop longtemps.

— Toi tu deviens une mère poule.

Il faillit s'étouffer mais fit semblant de rire. Gajeel ne couvait personne. Tout le monde le savait. Et pourquoi couverait-il Levy ? Elle était adulte et en savait bien plus que lui sur pas mal de sujets.

— Et toi tu deviens de plus en plus tarée.

— Attention mon cher monsieur car je pourrais troquer votre plage contre une vitrine de magasin avec du sable artificiel.

— Jamais tu n'oserais ! s'exclama Gajeel avec tout le sérieux du monde.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, répliqua Levy avec la voix dangereusement basse.

Ils s'affrontèrent l'un contre l'autre du regard – enfin regard de biais pour la conductrice. Puis soudainement ils éclatèrent de rire, heureux de partager une telle complicité, contents de se remémorer ces répliques dramatico-clichés du cinéma.

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à citer des gens. Levy faisait la moue quand il faisait référence à une adaptation cinématographique – ce qui arrivait très souvent. Et lui levait les yeux au ciel quand elle citait des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout – et ça aussi, ça arrivait très souvent.

— La plage ! s'exclama Gajeel quand ils déboulèrent sur une avenue longeant ladite plage. C'est la plage ! Enfin !

Levy sourit de le voir ainsi, elle ne pensait sûrement pas que la plage aurait un tel effet sur lui.

— Aller crevette lâche-toi dis à la mer que t'es ravie de la voir.

La crevette en question devint rouge écrevisse.

— Youpi, y'a la mer.

— Le botox t'empêche d'exprimer tes émotions ?

Mauvaise joueuse, Levy ne lui accorda plus un regard. Son passager se dit qu'elle était trop petite pour prendre autant la mouche.

— Bon, reprit Gajeel alors qu'ils stagnaient dans les embouteillages, arrête de bouder et laisser exprimer la folle dépravée qui dort en toi.

— Il n'y a pas de dépravation en moi, répliqua-t-elle très noblement. Néanmoins, pour toi, je vais faire un effort.

La jeune femme improvisa un rythme avec le klaxon de son camion avant de scander :

— La plage, nous voilà !

Gajeel faillit éclater de rire mais il se rattrapa à temps se disant qu'elle risquerait de se vexer. En revanche il ne se gêna pas pour l'accompagner dans sa campagne. Il frappa le même rythme sur le tableau de bord. Quand un second klaxon retentit par deux longs et trois courts, Gajeel éclata de rire. Il n'y avait que Levy qui pouvait improviser des percussions de klaxon dans les embouteillages. Le divertissement fut reproduis par deux dizaines de conducteurs. Levy semblait ravie et criait tout ce qu'elle pouvait ayant un rapport, même infime, avec la plage.

— Hey Levy, écoute ce rythme. (Un usager diffusait à fond une musique qui leur paraissait exotique.) Vas-y, sur le rythme.

Levy avança le camion des trois centimètres qui s'étaient libérés avant de se mettre à gesticuler en cadence.

— Woo woo Levy _on the mic_ !

— Hors sujet, le thème c'est la plage.

— Woo woo Levy _on the beach_ ! répliqua-t-elle imperturbable.

Gajeel mourait d'enie de se foutre de sa gueule mais se rabattit sur une quelque chose d'un peu plus subtile.

— Sortez vos chapeaux – polo po lo po po !

— Remu-remu-remuez vos fessiers !

— Tombez la chemise !

— Roulez les hanches !

— Sortez les bikinis !

— Et les strings pour hommes !

— Quoi ?

Gajeel s'était arrêté net dans leur petit jeu.

— Ça existe pas ça.

— Bien sûr que ça existe.

— Je suis un homme et je sais ce qui existe pour nous les hommes.

Levy leva les yeux au ciel. Il était sûr qu'elle l'insultait en pensée.

— Quoi encore ?

— Tu dis n'importe quoi, j'ai déjà vu un homme en string.

— Évidemment, tes fantasmes sont pires que les idées d'un scénariste de porno.

— Tu es en train de me dire que tu refuserais catégoriquement d'en porter un, c'est bien ça ? Si je te demandais de le faire tu m'enverrais balader, c'est ça ?

— T'as tout pigé crevette. Si les hommes portaient des strings, les femmes auraient des couilles.

— Ben moi j'ai des couilles, tu me l'as dit. Et t'avises pas de me dire que je ne suis pas une vraie femme, tu m'as assez visitée pour savoir que j'en suis une.

Gajeel comprit alors qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner contre Levy. Elle était trop intelligente, trop fière, trop coquine pour le laisser avoir le dernier mot. Elle finirait pas le rendre fou à lier. Mais il se résignait. Levy pouvait bien l'attacher à un radiateur, si elle restait près de lui, il ne moucherait pas.

Les files se débloquèrent lentement et ils rejoignirent le parking du port industriel pour se décharger puis se garer. Levy récupéra son sac à main, Gajeel fit de même avec sa sacoche et ils sautèrent du camion.

Gajeel reçut une bourrasque pleine d'air marin qu'il savoura. Il ne connaissait que très peu la mer. Il n'avait jamais entendu le bruit des vagues – jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il tourna la tête vers Ley qui le regardait patiemment assise sur le capot.

Est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il poserait les yeux sur elle, il lui en serait à chaque fois plus reconnaissant ? Il s'approcha, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Il l'embrassa longtemps, autant qu'il pouvait.

Il s'arrêta quand il se sentit vide et creux. Elle semblait surprise., c'était sûrement vrai. Ils étaient jamais sentimentaux dans leurs rapports. Et c'était rare que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas.

— T'inquiète pas, c'est pas gratuit.

Levy pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire.

— Dis moi plutôt ce que tu veux faire au lieu de raconter des bêtises.

— Moi je vais m'occuper du dîner, comme je l'ai déjà dit, et toi tu t'occupes comme tu veux. Rendez-vous dans deux heures sur les rochers qu'on a vu en arrivant. À plus.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire qu'il lui tourna le dos et partit. Il imaginait très bien ses yeux écarquillés se rétrécir sous la colère et cela lui donnait envie de se retourner et de rire. Mais il savait que l'entreprise trop dangereuse alors il se contenta d'accélérer le pas afin d'accéder au centre-ville.

Il avait une heure avant que les petites boutiques locales ne ferment. Gajeel accéléra la cadence autant qu'il put il se concentrait sur son objectif sans tenir compte des personnes qui le dévisageaient. De toute façon, il y en avait toujours quoiqu'il fasse.

En plus, s'il se disait que ces gens l'admiraient simplement pour son irrésistible beauté, il avait l'impression de parader sur un podium, plutôt agréable comme sensation.

Il tait sacrément en retard comparé à ce qu'il avait dit. Il espérait que la demoiselle ait trouvé un livre l'ayant mise de bonne humeur sinon elle le passerait au barbecue. Elle en serait sûrement capable, impitoyable comme elle est.

Levy était au bord de la falaise, assise sur un immense rocher plat. Elle avait le regard fixé au loin, ses cheveux se balançaient au grès du vent. Gajeel s'approcha d'elle. Ça l'estomaquait qu'elle reste si immobile, un peu comme si elle même se transformait en rocher. Gajeel avança jusqu'à elle.

Il comprit alors qu'elle avait pu rester longtemps à regarder le paysage. La hauteur de la falaise leur offrait un spectacle magnifique. En face, la mer s'étendait à perte de vue. Le bruit des vagues s'écrasant et percutant la roche était berçant. À gauche il y avait la plage avec les touristes installés sur le sable et dans l'eau. Sur la droite, ils apercevaient le port industriel enfin la partie où étaient entreposés les conteneurs. Tout, vraiment tout était magnifique ici.

Gajeel aurait eu envie de poser sa chambre sur ce rocher. Mis à part le vent incessant, ce lieu était parfait. Il détestait le vent qui lui faisait des nœuds et lui mettait des cheveux dans les yeux.

— Gajeel, souffla la jeune fille qui avait finalement senti une présence dans son dos. Elle est où ma surprise ? Dans ce sac ?

D'un geste, Gajeel écarta le sac en question de la main curieuse.

— Tu n'as vraiment aucune patience.

— Bien sûr que si, rétorqua-t-elle vivement.

Le jeune homme préféra ne pas répondre sachant que cela la vexerait certainement pour toute la soirée. Il mit la sac à bonne distance de la curieuse et sortit une bouteille de champagne ainsi que deux flûtes en verre.

— C'est mardi en fête, tu te souviens ?

Levy se mordilla doucement la lèvre. Elle baissa aussi légèrement les yeux, Gajeel n'arrivait pas à deviner pourquoi. Le mardi – jour de leur rencontre – ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire un petit truc spécial. C'était Levy qui avait lancé ça. Et vu son sourire, ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il n'ait pas oublié leur rituel. Ils trinquèrent à la suite de leurs aventure pour sans savoir où cela les conduirait.

Gajeel savait trois choses sur son avenir : de un, il voulait redevenir sédentaire, de deux il voulait garder Levy proche, et de trois, il ferait tout pour que ses désirs prennent vie. Lui aussi était capable de se montrer très acharné.

Une fois les coupes bues, face au soleil déclinant, ils commencèrent l'apéro. Puis vint ensuite le repas. Levy ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir qu'il y avait tout ce qu'elle aimait. Les petits gâteaux qu'elle préférait au miel étaient là. Les petites chips qu'elle dévorait dès qu'elle le pouvait étaient là. Tout ce qu'elle aimait été là. Levy n'avait sûrement aucune idée de comment il avait fait la vérité c'était qu'il avait bonne mémoire. Il enregistrait particulièrement bien ce qui plaisait à la jeune femme et pas seulement parce qu'elle était insupportable quand elle était de mauvaise humeur.

Ils dînèrent posément dans un repas entrecoupé de discussion et de silence. Parfois ils riaient, parfois ils se mettaient en colère pour défendre leur idée. Ils finissaient quand même par en rire parce que rien ne justifiait de gâcher une bonne soirée. La seule activité que Gajeel aurait aimé pratiquer et dont il dut se passer fut les embrassades. Leur soirée avait manqué de bisous.

L'envie était loin d'être inexistante. Malheureusement cette soirée était amicale. Pas de baisers pendant leurs soirées amicales, apparemment ça faisait trop petit couple. Pour Gajeel ce n'était pas une raison suffisante. Ils auraient pu bien s'amuser seuls sur ce rocher. Il avait bien tenté quelques approches par des rapprochements et des caresses mais damnation elle avait fait en sorte de garder une distance de sécurité.

Elle avait raison de prendre des mesures de prévention, il avait eu du mal à résister à l'attrait que représentait Levy. Celle-ci ne se rendait même pas compte de combien elle était attirante. Elle était trop dangereuse pour lui.

Maintenant, ils dansaient ensemble sur un rythme imaginaire. Levy lui enseignait les bases de la valse. Elle-même avait appris cette danse pour son bal de fin d'année. Et c'était sa façon de lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas deux pieds gauches opération réussie jusqu'à présent.

— C'est nul comme danse ça, fit remarquer Gajeel qui était à deux doigts de s'endormir.

— Que voudrais-tu danser ?

— Une où je peux te faire sauter dans les airs.

— Mais rien ne t'en empêche, sourit Levy.

L'idée devait vraiment lui plaire car elle avait les yeux brillants. Elle mit ses mains sur les siennes, autour de sa taille.

— Prête ?

Levy hocha la tête et Gajeel la souleva. Il la reposa doucement après deux tours.

— C'était génial ! J'avais l'impression de voler ! s'extasia-t-elle folle de joie.

— Gajeel, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Levy était inquiète de le voir le regard fixe et sans aucune réaction à ce qu'elle disait. Et en plus il serrait un peu trop fort sa taille.

— Je veux sortir avec toi, finit-il par dire.

Il savait qu'il courrait un gros risque en lui balançant ça de but en savait qu'il venait peut-être de tout gâcher. Il savait que vu la tête de Levy, elle n'était ni flattée, ni réjouie.

— Sache que si tu me repousses, ça ne changera rien.

— C'est vraiment pas drôle Gajeel ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme eut du mal à ne pas faire marche arrière face à Levy qui semblait si désemparée.

— Je te propose de sortir avec moi. Réponds oui ou non.

Levy devint rouge et trembla. Gajeel crut même voir des larmes dans ses yeux.

— S'il te plaît Levy réponds.

— Je peux pas, soupira-t-elle en se relâchant complètement dans ses bras.

— Tu peux pas quoi crevette ? Il y a que moi, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux.

— Je peux pas sortir avec toi, même si j'en ai envie, je te mérite pas.

— Tu oublies que c'est moi qui t'ai agressée Levy. C'est moi qui te mérite pas.

Elle le fixa sans ciller, comme s'il lui manquait des synapses.

— Toi tu as changé, tu mérites le bonheur. Moi, non je n'ai pas assez changé pour mériter cela.

— Levy, pourquoi tu ne mériterais pas d'être heureuse ?

— Je sais pas... J'ai l'habitude de recevoir des piqûres de rappel quand j'oublie que je suis pas assez bien pour... tout ça.

— Des piqûres de rappel, ça veut dire quoi ça, clairement ?

— Des agressions, des mauvaises nouvelles, des désillusions...

— Levy, ça c'est les aléas de la vie. Il n'y a pas de responsable, il n'y a pas de signification cachée.

— Bien sûr que si ! Les choses n'arrivent pas sans raison.

— Tu ne sais pas tout, oui il y a des raisons mais elles n'ont rien à voir avec toi. Je t'ai agressée parce que tu portais un sac Fairy Tail.

Levy s'éloigna brusquement de lui. Elle plissait les yeux et semblait prête à trouver un objet et en faire une arme.

— Mon sac, parce que j'avais le sac de sport de Fairy Tail j'ai reçu des coups. T'es malade ou quoi ?!

— On s'était dit que puisque tu était de ce gymnase, t'envoyer à l'hôpital pourrait déconcentrer mes adversaires.

— Tes adversaires en question me connaissaient même pas, bravo.

Levy partit aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle ne courrait pas mais tanguait au grès des vents. Il lui arrivait aussi de glisser. Gajeel la suivit.

Quand il la rattrapa, lui évitant ainsi une chute, elle se débattit furieusement. Il dut la soulever pour éviter qu'ils tombent tous les deux. Enfin elle se calma mais se gêna pour le fusiller des yeux.

— Tu me veux quoi ?

Elle avait la voix sèche. Sèche et tranchante. C'était déboussolant venant de quelqu'un qui avait le sourire presque continuellement.

— Je veux éviter que tu t'abîmes.

— Encore quelque chose dans ton intérêt, remarqua-t-elle. Lâche-moi et laisse-moi partir.

— Tu feras attention ?

Levy, de mauvaise humeur comme jamais, haussa les épaules. Elle était décidée à ne lui offrir aucune satisfaction. Le jeune homme la posa au sol. Il aurait aimé dire qu'elle ne le fuit pas immédiatement, qu'elle hésita. Mais rien, Levy était aussi têtue et décidée que d'habitude.

Gajeel rangea les vestiges de leur repas dont la boîte où était rangé un bracelet avant qu'il ne lui offre. Il regarda en même temps la silhouette partir, petite et seule, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il voulait la suivre mais savait que c'était la meilleur façon de mourir. Levy ne supporterait pas cela longtemps.

Une fois la totalité dans le sac, il s'assit et regarda le paysage. Le soleil n'envoyait plus qu'une faible lueur. Certaines étoiles étaient déjà visibles. C'était magnifique.

Seulement dans son état, tout lui semblait délavé. Oui, il avait perdu ses sens. Il se demanda ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Est-ce qu'il continuerait à cheminer ensemble ? Est-ce qu'elle le supprimerait de sa vie ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait un jour revoir le marron de ses yeux ?

Il connaissait Levy mais pas assez bien pour prédire sa réaction. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit déçue, choquée, en colère, blessée par ce genre de nouvelle. Et il avait sa part de responsabilité. Mais ce qui lui importait le plus dans tout ce méli-mélo, c'était que Levy progresse.

Une jeune femme comme elle ne pouvait continuait à se dévaloriser ainsi. Elle méritait d'être heureuse, et n'avait pas à douter de cela. Si cela pouvait aider Levy, il serait capable de disparaître du jour au lendemain. Si seulement il était sûr que cela serve à quelque chose.

Il était revenu au camion. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le ciel s'était couvert, il y avait de la pluie et du vent. Il était à deux doigts de mourir de froid. Peut-être qu'elle lui avait au moins laissé ses affaires si elle s'était enfuie.

Non, le camion était toujours là. Mais lui n'avait pas les clefs alors c'était pas très utile. Il ne restait qu'à attendre, comme sur la plage. Il resta longtemps ainsi adossé à la portière du passager, subissant le vent et les torrents de pluie. Il n'avait pas d'autre alternative. Les minutes passèrent, lentement.

Parfois il y avait du mouvement, Gajeel n'en avait pas vraiment conscience. Il était autre part. Dans un monde où il lui était impossible de ne pas penser à Levy. Pourtant il essayait, oui, tous les sujets pour lesquels il avait de l'intérêt avaient défilé dans sa tête sans qu'aucun de résister plus d'une trentaine de secondes face à la tornade Levy.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle était obsédante. Même l'idée de rentrer chez lui dans son appartement, d'avoir le courage de régler les problèmes qu'il avait fuis, ne le rendaient pas euphorique. Il avait besoin de Levy.

Le bip de l'ouverture du camion fit sursauter le jeune homme. Il entendit Levy ouvrir la portière et se glisser dans le véhicule. Gajeel hésita avant de rentrer à son tour. Il ne voulait pas affronter Levy. Il n'avait pas plus envie de rester et se statufier sous la pluie.

Il entra quand même. Levy avait le regard fixé en face. Elle avait l'air paralysé. Elle n'avait même pas pris sa serviette sur le tableau de bord afin de s'essuyer le visage et les cheveux. Lui ne se gêna pas.

Gajeel osa enfin toucher le bras de la conductrice. Il en avait assez d'attendre qu'elle se manifeste. Elle tourna subitement la tête vers lui. Elle lui attrapa l'avant bras et se pencha vers lui. Elle fondit sur ses lèvres.

Instinctivement, Gajeel recula. Il était peut-être en manque de bisous mais pas au point d'en accepter sans raison. Et Levy n'avait pas l'air normal, il aimait que les choses soient claires.

— Tu as vraiment besoin d'explication Gajeel ? (Il hocha la tête, très sérieux.) Je t'aime, c'est ça l'explication. Je veux pas me passer de toi, je veux pas m'efforcer de te détester, je veux te pardonner. Moi aussi je veux sortir avec toi.

— Levy, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?

— Oui, et c'est ce que je veux faire. Toi aussi tu devrais te pardonner pour arriver à aller de l'avant. Comme moi je te pardonne. Ce sont que des mots pour l'instant mais dans peu de temps, on pourra en rire ensemble. On pourra faire beaucoup ensemble. Et pour l'instant, je veux qu'on batifole ensemble.

Gajeel la regarda un moment sans oser faire un geste. « Ensemble. » C'était ce qu'il voulait sans oser le dire tout haut. Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait un souhait en commun avec lui. C'était de bonne augure. De très bonne augure. Il avait hâte de poursuivre son voyage auprès d'elle.

— Le batifolage attendra qu'on soit à l'hôtel.

— Certainement pas, rétorqua Levy en enlevant son haut, on va profiter qu'il n'y ait personne pour s'amuser un peu.

— Tu vas te faire mal, comme la dernière fois.

Levy se mit à califourchon sur lui. Le jeune homme avait la très nette impression qu'il ne pourrait pas convaincre sa petite amie. Et cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

— Pour une bonne nuit en compagnie de mon copain, je prends volontiers ce petit risque.


End file.
